Guardian Angel
by Mijikai
Summary: Yugi is a every day boy who gets picked on, but when he goes into the pharaoh's palace, everything changes.
1. Prologue: My Angel

Mijikai: Yes! I finally figured out how to access this web!

Mamoru: Good.

Mijikai: Just to let readers know, the summary I wrote is only accurate to the story except the prologue. Warning: there may be things that seem yoaiish, but this is not yoai! I repeat..

Mamoru: You don't have to repeat. I think they got it.

Mijikai: Okay. This is my first time posting a fan fic so enjoy if you can!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. What else is new?

II:II

Prologue: My Angel

In Ancient Egypt, a huge celebration was held, for the pharaoh's heir had been born. Everyone rejoiced and attended the celebration. The pharaoh and queen stood beside their baby son in his woven crib. Suddenly, the doors opened and everyone gasped at the black cloaked stranger. He seemed to be staring straight at the heir. The queen snatched him from his crib and held him protectively.

"May I ask why you've come?" asked the pharaoh.

"I'm here for the heir."

Everyone gasped. The pharaoh stood protectively in front of his wife, as guards surrounded the stranger, swords ready.

"I think you miss understand me. I meant I'm here to protect him, and educate him."

The pharaoh (I'm going to call him that all through the chapter. Just to let you know) told the guards to withdraw.

"Who are you?" he asked.

He removed the hood.

"Kiyorakasa, one of the guardian angels. I was sent from Ra to do what I can for your son."

The queen stepped forward.

"Come. We are honored for one of Ra's most precise treasures to be our son's protector."

Kiyorakasa took the infant in his arms and smiled.

"Yugioh."

The infant's eyes opened and both stared at each other. Then he seemed to snuggle up to the guardian.

"Yugioh. The heir to Egypt."

I:I

"Kiyorakasa! Kiyorakasa!" called a three year old, who wandered through the halls. "Kiyorakasa!"

He fell to his knees, crying. Once he felt that warm embrace he knew who it was.

"Shhhhh. I'm here. Don't cry."

"Kiyorakasa?"

"I'm here."

"I thought you left me."

"I'd never leave you little one. Never. I am here for you and always will be. I love you and nothing can change that."

Yugioh smiled.

"I love you, too."

Kiyorakasa smiled and scooped the boy up.

"Your parents want you to go to a priest for lessons."

"But I want you!" he complained.

"I know. But your parents know best, so respect them."

"You will come with me?"

"I don't know."

"Please. I don't know if I can do anything without you."

"You can do lots of things without me."

"But I want you with me."

"You'll have to talk to your parents."

"I will, and ...will you always be with me?"

"Of course"

"Good. For ever and ever?"

"Forever and ever and maybe beyond."

"What will happen when I'm gone?"

"I'll go back or take care of your children."

"But right now, you'll take care of me."

"Right."

"You look tired."

"I'll live."

Once he got to Yugioh's room, he dropped him on the bed.

"Hey," he said while giggling.

"Hey what?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't want to go to bed yet."

"You have to. A heir needs his sleep."

"I don't want to be the heir."

"That's what you are, don't worry about it. You still have a long way to go."

"Yeah," and yawned.

"See, your tired."

"Good night."

"Good night," and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be in the next room if you need me."

"Okay."

Kiyorakasa smiled at the sleeping boy and went inside his room. Once he reached his mat, he collapsed. He felt exhausted. He closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep. It seemed he just closed his eyes, when he heard someone screaming for him. He quickly got up and ran to the next room.

"Yugioh? What's the matter?" he asked.

"I...I...I had a...d...d..dream that you ...left..." and bust out crying.

Kiyorakasa hugged him.

"It's all right. It's just a dream."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'm glad," and snuggled up to him and closed his eyes.

Once he was sure he was asleep, he laid him down and went to bed himself.

I:I

Once he woke up, he felt refreshed and new. He went to Yugioh's bedroom, but found the bed empty. Worried, he went to the hall and looked for him. Once he rounded a corner, someone knocked into him and he fell back, air knocked out of him.

"Kiyorakasa! I was worried!"

"W..why" he breathed as he looked down at the heir hugging him tightly.

"You were asleep all yesterday."

"I slept that long?"

"Uh, huh."

"I must have been really tired."

"You really scared me. You wouldn't wake up. I thought you left me. I felt so alone. So empty."

Kiyorakasa sat up and hugged Yugioh.

"I would never do that. I was just really tired, that's all. Deep sleep."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry I hurt you. It won't happen again."

"No, it's okay. Next time I won't worry so much."

"Yugioh."

"Hm?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"Of what?"

"You."

"Oh."

"Come on, I'll take you to the Nile."

"Yeah!"

I:I

As the years past, Yugioh reached the age of seven. He ran through the halls and into his room and burst into Kiyorakasa's room. He panted, and once he caught his breath, straightened. Kiyorakasa looked up from his sewing and did a final knot, and put it down.

"Something wrong Yugioh?"

He only went across the room and sat on his lap.

"No, just wanted to be with you. And get away form that priest. He so...strict!"

"I hope he's teaching you well."

"Yeah. How to tax people heavily, to create wars..."

"No."

"Huh?"

"That isn't right. You don't tax people heavily nor start wars. Keep peace as much as you can, and be fair in taxes. A price all can afford. Some of them need money more then we do."

"Oh."

His eyes went down to the quilt.

"Hey, what's this?"

"Something I whipped up."

"Hey, this is warm."

"I was going to give it to you when it got colder (if that's possible in Egypt I have no idea), but it is pretty chilly right now."

"I never felt such a warm quilt. What's it made from?"

"Cloth and angel feathers."

"Angel feathers?"

"Yes. Like birds, our wings shed feathers."

"Does that mean they'll be bald?"

Kiyorakasa laughed.

"No. New ones immediately take there place. I thought it would make a nice quilt."

"I love it! It feels like your presence and love."

"That's what it's for," he saidand hugged tohim the young boy.

Suddenly, Yugioh coughed.

"Getting a cold?"

"I don't know."

Kiyorakasa felt his forehead.

"You feel feverish. I'll put you to bed."

He carried Yugioh to bed and tucked him in.

"Rest young one."

Yugioh nodded and slept. Kiyorakasa watched over the boy and cooled his brow with cool water.

"So here you are," came a familiar light voice.

Kiyorakasa looked up.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you think."

Kiyorakasa put on a childish grin.

"Dream on angel."

"Why do you always refuse my help?"

"Because it's none of anyone's business. That's why. I don't want anyone else to get evolved."

"Kyoi. Please. Let me help you."

"I'm sorry. This is something I have to do on my own."

"Kyoi..."

"Shimpai, no."

"Listen, he's going to kill you someday."

"He won't find me. He'll end me when the time is right."

"You mean you'll let him?" "It's in the fates hands Shimpai."

Shimpai gracefully walked to Kiyorakasa and embraced him.

"Kyoi. I wish I could help."

"You did enough Shimpai. I am sorry."

"At least let me help distract the...him."

"Be careful." "

I will," he whispered and winked.

Kiyorakasa smiled.

"Don't these annoy you?" he asked as he brushed his golden lightning bangs back from Kiyorakasa's face.

"No."

"Thought so," he said, then put his hands on Kiyorakasa's shoulder. "Please take care of yourself. I..."

Shimpai pulled him into a hug.

"I don't want to lose you."

"Shimpai. I will always be with you."

He just clung to Kiyorakasa and rested his head on his chest, tears running down his face.

"Shhh. Don't cry Shimpai," he whispered as he rocked him back and forth. "Everyone has a destiny and place. The hands of fate will tell."

Shimpai nodded and broke apart. He wiped his eyes.

"I better go back, and Kyoi..."

"Hai."

"Thanks for being my guardian angel when I was a Prince in Greece. You really made my life worth it."

"Shimpai, it was an honor."

Shimpai nodded and left. Kiyorakasa gently kissed Yugioh on the forehead, then placed a cool cloth on it.

As night fell, Kiyorakasa stayed up, watching Yugioh and fighting sleep.

"Kiyorakasa?"

"Hai, Yugioh."

"You can sleep. You don't have to stay up all night."

Kiyorakasa smiled and shook his head.

"Just sleep. Don't worry about me."

"Kay."

Kiyorakasa smiled down on Yugioh. Sleep finally concord and what he had was a nightmare.

I:I

(Dream/Nightmare)

"What? Where am I?" he thought as he wandered through a black mist.

"Where do you think?"

Kiyorakasa gasped and spun around quickly.

"Remember me?"

He panicked.

"No. This is a dream, YOUR NOT REAL!"

"Of course I'm real. You should know that."

"Keep away from me."

"Afraid of me?"

"Leave me alone."

"Is that any way to talk to your father?"

"Step father. You are no FATHER!"

He was punched in the cheek.

"I know where you are and you will come to me real soon."

As he disappeared, he heard screaming.

"YUGIOH!"

I:I

Once his eyes snapped open, he saw two of the kings guards. One holding the Prince, the other one holding a weapon to his neck.

"Stay where you are," one of them growled.

"You think you can get away with this?" Kiyorakasa hissed angrily.

"Why shouldn't we?" the one with the weapon snarled.

"Because, are you forgetting what I am?"

"A fake. A phony fake. You can't do anything."

"Oh, really," Kiyorakasa whispered and snapped his fingers.

Their eyes bulged as the Prince disappeared and reappeared into Kiyorakasa's arms.

"Get him!"

Kiyorakasa was about to get up, when he froze. Out of no where, dark magic appeared and bound him.

"What's going..." he was about to say but was cut off by a cry as Yugioh disappeared from his arms.

"No, stop!" Kiyorakasa shouted but was grabbed and a knife was under his throat.

"See? We. Win."

Suddenly, the door opened.

"What's going on here?" the pharaoh demanded.

The guard glared at the angel.

"He's not an angel your highness. He's a fake, and was sent to kill your son. We saved him and caught the phony."

"But he's been taking care of..."

"For your trust. Believe me. I'm your most trusted guard and friend. Believe me."

"No, father don't believe him!"

"See, he's sabotaged the boys mind already."

"It's not true! Tell them Kiyorakasa!"

"Tell the truth or I'll slit your throat," the guard growled as be pushed the blade closer to his neck.

"No! Please! Don't hurt him! Please!" he shouted while sobbing. "Kiyorakasa!"

He looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry," is all he said.

"See, he won't deny it and he said I'm sorry."

"Kiyorakasa. You are finished. You will be put to death immediately."

"No!" Yugioh screamed.

He got out of the guards arms and hugged Kiyorakas, as he sobbed on his chest.

"Shhhh. Don't cry little one. Please don't."

"If you kill him, I'll commit suicide. I swear!"

"No. Yugioh listen. You have a future ahead of you, a big one. No matter what, promise me you'll live on. Please?"

Yugioh looked up and nodded. He smiled and hugged him tightly, wary of the blade near his throat.

"Then what should we do?" asked the pharaoh.

"I'll take him," said the one with the blade.

He grabbed his hair and forced his head back.

"We'll have a fun time."

Kiyorakasa froze.

"You."

"Yes. Me."

The hand swiftly let go and grabbed his arm and tugged him up. Yugioh still held on, till the guard wrenched him away and gave him to his father.

"No! Kiyorakasa!"

"No. No! I will not go with you! I swear I'll escape and keep running till I'm safe from you! I am not going..."

He got cut off as impact hit his stomach. He choked then fell forwards, passing out.

"No!" Yugioh scream, as the guard scooped him up and headed towards the door.

Once he was gone, he broke down sobbing.

"I hate you! I hate you," he cried out as he cried.

"Yugioh, I just want to protect you."

"I want Kiyorakasa! I want Kiyorakasa! KIYORAKASA!" he screamed.

"Stop that," he said sternly. "This is the best. We'll work out something else. I did it to protect you, because I love you."

Yugioh calmed down to sniffing.

"Better?"

"I guess."

"Good. I'll put you to bed," the pharaoh soothed and carried him to bed and tucked him in.

"Good night father."

"Good night Yugioh."

Once he left, Yugioh curled up tighter with the quilt.

"Kiyorakasa, please come back to me," he begged.

Suddenly a cough welled up and he felt really sick. He moaned and curdled up tighter. The warmth of the quilt was the only thing that he felt through the pain.

"Kiyorakasa!"

I:I

Shimpai listened to the rumors from the other guards. The prince had the plague and was expected to die soon. Shimpai knew what would help the young heir, but he'd have to go through...he didn't want to think about it.

"Hold on Kiyorakasa, I'll save you. Yugioh needs you. Badly."

He hid in the guard's room and wings appeared and he flew up to the light.

"Hang on Kyoi, I'll save you."

I:I

"Yugioh? Honey?" asked the Queen as she came in.

She gasped as she saw the bed empty. She immediately went to the next room, and saw him curdled up on the mat with the quilt around him. She stayed here distance, for the priest warned of the plague spreading. Her son was in pain and the pain of loss didn't help either.

"Kiyorakasa."

"Yugioh. I'm sorry honey. He's gone."

"Why did you leave me? you promised me. I need you. Please come back to me."

"Yugioh."

"Kiyorakasa?"

"No, it's me. Mother."

He broke down sobbing.

"Yugioh. I'm sorry."

"Why? He was only protecting me."

"...I'm sorry."

"Kiyorakasa. Please come back," Yugioh whispered and passed out.

The queen didn't care anymore and rushed to her son and hugged him, crying herself.

I:I

Late that night, Shimpai snuck into the house, and crept down the hall. He found the door he was looking for and magically opened it. Or at least tried to, but it didn't bulge. He kicked it. Then sighed and impacted his body on it and it fell inwards.

"Kyoi?" he whispered into the dark room.

"Kyoi?" he asked a bit louder.

"Shimpai?"

"Kyoi!" Shimpai shouted and rushed to the voice.

He saw a slumped figure leaning against the wall.

"Kyoi. What has he done to you?"

"Nothing that I'm not used to."

"Come on, I hate to move you, but Yugioh needs you. It's been three days. He's caught the plague and I know you can help heal him. If you don't come he'll die."

"Help me up Shimpai."

He grunted and winced as Shimpai pulled him up and put his arm around his shoulder.

"But what about...father?"

"I left a note. He'll believe it. Can you fly?"

"I'm sorry, but...my wings broken. It will heal in a day or two."

"I'll carry you."

"But..."

But Shimpai already was carefully him up and flew. As he did, a tall man grinned evilly.

"I'll let this be a warning, Kiyorakasa, but next time I'll get you and hurt Yugioh so bad you won't be able to help."

I:I

As they flew, they were silent.

"Remember when you were young? You were so childish," Kiyorakasa said to break the silence.

Shimpai flushed.

"Don't get into my childhood. Please, I beg you."

"You've gotten quite tall. Taller then me at least. A good foot and seven inches."

"Why did you choose me to protect?" he asked.

This question always bothered him, but whenever he was with Kiyorakasa to ask, something always came up and had to go.

"I didn't. You did."

"How?"

"Think back"

"You mean when I crawled to you out of all the people in the room? I thought that was only a dream."

"No. It wasn't. How you laughed when I held you. But this time, Ra chose me. I failed you. And I was afraid I would fail him. Still am."

"You didn't fail me. Now I can be with you all the time. You're my best most trustiest friend, protector,...baby-sitter. Anyway, you were like the brother/father I never had. You helped and sacrificed so much. Now it's my turn."

"I wish you wouldn't. It was an honor. And I don't expect anything back."

His head hurt and he closed his eyes and rested his head on Shimpai's shoulder.

"You noticed you look like Yugioh?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. I have."

"You're not surprised?"

"Not really."

"Okaaaayyyy"

"Thank you Shimpai. For helping me."

"You're welcome."

As the sun rose, he flew into a window and gently placed Kiyorakasa down. He swayed a bit, but stood straight. His eyes fell on Yugioh and he sat beside him. He gently took him into his arms.

"Kiyorakasa, please come back to me," he mumbled in his sleep.

"I promised I'd never leave you. And promise I will keep."

His eyes snapped open and looked up at Kiyorakasa. He weakly hugged him. Kiyorakasa gently took him into his arms.

"Please say this isn't a dream," he whispered.

"No, young one. I'm just as real as you."

He burst and sobbed on Kiyorakasa's chest. (He's happy! Not sad)

"Shhhhh. I'm here now. Every thing will be all right."

"Please don't leave me again."

"Yugioh."

"Please. Please!"

"Of course I won't leave you."

He smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Sleep. You'll feel better after a good nights sleep."

He snuggled up to his guardian and fell instantly asleep.

"Kyoi. You should sleep to. You also got...put out."

"Now your acting like me."

"I'm serious!"

"I know, and I'm grateful for your concern, but I'll be fine. I am older then you."

"Nuh uh. You're fifteen, I'm twenty seven."

"Counting death years."

"Then you would be 2,008."

"Yes, so I'm older."

"I'm not counting death years."

"Then you're older, but I'm more mature."

"That's not funny."

"Really?" he asked with a sly smile.

"I hate it when you do that!"

"Shimpai. I'll be fine. I promise."

"I'll be watching."

"Okay."

Shimpai hugged him gently and flew off.

I:I

Yugioh opened his eyes, hoping it really wasn't a dream. He smiled as he saw Kiyorakasa's sleeping face, but gasped as he saw the bruises and cuts and blood stains. He clung to him. The motion awakened Kiyorakasa and looked down tiredly. He smiled

"How do you feel?"

"Better."

"You look better."

"What happened? You're bruised and everything."

"I'm all right. Promise."

"I can't believe you came back. And I'm really glad you did. I needed you."

"It's all right. I'm here and I will never leave you."

Yugioh coughed. Kiyorakasa rubbed his back he stopped, then let him rest his head on his shoulder. He rockedhim and hummed a lullaby.

"Rest now, my Yami, Be still love, don't sigh, I will be here always, Just never let go, For I promise on my sole, I will never let go." (Crappie I know. This is to the tune of the song in the Moses animated video when Moses was a little baby. "Hush now my baby, be still love don't cry…" and so on.)

The door opened.

"Kiyorakasa."

He looked up tiredly.

"Your highness Pharaoh."

He seemed hesitant.

"You came back."

"Yes."

Yugioh stirred and opened his eyes, while snuggling up to Kiyorakasa.

"He missed you."

"As did I." "Kiyorakasa."

"Yes, Pharaoh."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you."

He smiled.

"It's all right. As long as I can help him and be with him."

"You're hurt. You won't me to get a healer?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Will he live?"

"Yes. He's healing."

Yugioh looked up and smiled at his father.

"He came back father. He came back," he said excitedly.

"I know my son," he said with a smile.

Kiyorakasa slowly got up and carried Yugioh to his bed. He laid him down and tucked him in. Then sat on the edge and stroked his hair. Yugioh smile, then coughed. Kiyorakasa patted him on the back. Yugioh took his hand and rested his cheek on it.

"Kiyorakas, why did you choose to be my guardian?" he asked.

"Ra did. Once I laid eyes on you, I knew I wan meant to protect you. And no, it wasn't because you looked like me."

Yugioh laughed.

"Why do you look like me?"

"I don't know. To be truly honest."

"I love you."

"And I you."

"I know, and you'll never leave me."

"Never. I promise."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you."

Yugioh smiled and rested.

"He's really bounded with you."

"Yes, like Shimpai."

"Shimpai?"

"Every angel has at least protected more then once. Shimpai was my first. He's an angel now and visits me here and there. But right now, my main focus is on Yugioh. He'll need guidance for the future a head of him."

"I'm really sorry..."

"Pharaoh, if I say I forgive you I mean it. No hard feelings at all."

He nodded and kissed his son and headed to leave.

"Pharaoh?"

"Hm?"

"When did you realize it was all a lie?"

"Ra," he said quietly and left.

Kiyorakasa sat there, puzzled, for a second, then turned to the sleeping Yugioh.

"What the future holds is a wonder," he thought.

I:I

As the weeks past, Yugioh healed and was more joyful then ever. He was sent to countries adn schools and he always took Kiyorakasa with him. So people wouldn't know he was an angel, he always wore a black clock to hide his wings and hooded himself to cover his features. Didn't want people to be suspicious. When he turned eight his mother passed away. Yugioh and the pharaoh were heart broken. Kiyorakasa did his best to cheer up the pharaoh and prince. Once a couple of months passed they eased their sadness adn became their regular selves again. Yugioh grew from child to a ripe age of thirteen and was learning about the kingdom and land. Kiyorakasa was now his tutor and he learned so much the pharaoh couldnt believe it. As weeks past, the pharaoh passed away, and Yugioh was crushed. His parents were gone. He felt alone. Abandoned. He felt pressured, for he would soon take the crown of Egypt. He didn't want to. He refused to. He turned to the only one he could. Kiyorakasa. He ran down the hall, as tears left his eyes and went into his room, and into the next. Kiyorakassa was sitting on his stool and staring out the window with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Kiyorakasa?" he asked as he walked over to him.

"Kiyorakasa," he asked again as he shook him.

He didn't respond. He fell to his knees.

"No," and hugged him. "Please Kiyorakasa. Please. Snap out of it. Please. I need you! Please!"

He felt arms around him.

"Shhhh. No need to beg. I'm here and always will be as I promised."

"Father's gone. I don't want to be pharaoh."

"Yugioh listen to me. I've taught you enough for you to become pharaoh. I promise you'll be alright. I'll be right there beside you. I'll be there for you."

He lifted Yugioh's chin and tilted it up so he was looking at him.

"Okay?"

"(Sniff) Okay."

"Good," he said and kissed him on the forehead.

He wiped his tears away.

"Just remember what I told you. Be kind to your people and make peace when you can, and treat everyone as an equal."

"I know. And I will remember."

"Good. So when does your ceremony start?"

"This afternoon."

"Better get prepared."

"Kiyorakasa."

"Hai"

"Can you help me?" he asked.

"Sure come on." Kiyorakasa drew the bath water and Yugioh wore a wrap around his waist as he settled in.

Kiyorakasa pulled the thin veil curtain over then left. Yugioh scrubbed himself and washed his hair. Once he was done, a robe was held out, open for him. He slipped his arms in and tied the belt.

"Yugioh. What are you thinking of wearing?" Kiyorakasa asked as Yugioh went through his closet.

"I never had an idea, Kiyorakasa."

Kiyorakasa thought for a moment.

"The whiteone outlined in cold and the shenti."

"These?"

"No. Hey, I got an idea."

He pulled out a black sleeveless shirt with a purple eye symbol on int. A cape was attached to hit. Next was badge pants (like Aladdin in Disney) that had a black flap hanging down in the front. (I can't describe Yami's pharaoh clothing very well. Sorry. His pictures cool though.)

"Put this on and I'll put that black eye line stuff on you after. I don't know why you Egyptians insist on it."

"It keeps the bugs out of our eyes."

"You don't see bugs coming for me."

"Your a guardian angel."

"...good point."

He turned around and started making the eye liner.

"Okay, I'm done," Yugioh said.

Kiyorakasa turned and told him to sit.

"Stay still or I'll paint a black eye."

Yugioh nodded. In two strokes he was done.

"Get your jewels on. They'll be here for you at any moment."

He nodded again and put on all sorts of gold jewles and last was his tiara which symobolized him as a prince.

"Kind of funny. I'm looking at you right now and I'm remembering when you were three."

Yugioh smiled.

"I wish you luck."

Yugioh bit his lip.

"You will be there?"

Kiyorakasa smiled.

"I don't see any reason I shouldn't."

Yugioh smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

There was a knock on the door.

"Your highness. The ceremony is about to begin."

"Thank you. I'll be right there."

He straightened his clothing and jewles and followed the servent. Kiyorakasa put on his coat and put the hood over and went into the opposite direction.

I:I

"Kneel, Price Yugioh," said the priest.

Yugioh did. The priest rmoved his tiara and replaced it by the crown of Lower and Upper Egypt.

"Arise Pharaoh Yugioh of Egypt." (I don't know how crowning ceremonies go so I copied Robin Hood Men in Tights)

Once he did , everyone cheered. Yugioh smiled and his smile grew when he saw Kiyorakasa in the front. Everyone started the celebration. Yugioh walked through the crowds till he reached his guardian. He noticed someone else was with him.

"This reminds me of my crowning ceremony."

"I know."

"Kiyorakasa."

"Yugioh. Congratulations on your crowning. I bet you'll be a fine ruler. A wise one at that."

Yugioh turned his violet eyes on the stranger.

"Greetings from Egypt. I thank you for the complimant, but I don't believe I saw you before."

"I'm Shimpai. I used to be the king of Greece. I'm now an angel."

Yugioh's eyes widened.

"Another angel?"

"There are thousands of angels, Yugioh," said Kiyorakasa. "It's just rare to see one."

"I see."

"Yugioh."

He turned to Kiyorakasa.

"What are you going to do know that you're pharaoh?" asked he.

He shrugged.

"Whatever comes I'll deal with it."

"Peace and friendship is the key to allies."

"While kindness and generosity is the key to respect," Yugioh continued.

"Taught him the keys to being a great ruler ?"

"Every king should know it, Shimpai. Especially the stubborn ones," he said and winked at Yugioh.

"Hey!" Shimpai shouted.

Both look a likes laughed.

"I'll get you for that!"

"We'll see."

"How do you know Kiyorakasa?" Yugioh asked curiously.

"Well. Kiyorakasa was my guardian angel when I was born."

Yugioh looked shocked.

"I never expected him to have lived that far back."

"Better believe it. And just between you and me I'm older then him."

"What!"

"Yep. I'm twenty-seven and he's only fifteen."

"But you said..."

"When people die they are reborn in heaven. Once they reach the age they died they stay that age."

"Oh."

"Well, thank you for sharing about my age."

"You're welcome," he said and grinned foolishly.

Kiyorakasa sighed.

"You better go before they find you here."

"You're right, as always. Well, see ya Kyoi," Shimpai said and bowed to the pharaoh. "Fare well pharaoh," and jumped out the window.

Kiyorakasa slapped his forehead as people looked out the window curiously.

"Always the suicidal act!"

"He was another?"

"Another what?"

"To have you for an guardian angel."

"He was my first and I surely thought my last. But Ra smiled down on me and I met you."

Yugioh smiled. Kiyorakasa's features suddenly became stern.

"Is the guest of honor ignoring his guests?"

He gasped as realization hit him.

"Opps. Sorry. I'll talk to you later," he said and left.

Kiyorakasa smiled, but shook his head in exasperation.

"So, you're the famous guardian angel I heard about," cam a voice behind him. Kiyorakasa turned.

His violet eyes met icy blue. He looked familiar, but couldn't quite place it.

"Hai. May I help you?"

"I'm the high priest Seto Kaiba."

Kiyorakasa eyes widened. Now he recognized him. He had seen him in the church.

"Please to meet you," he said.

"I'm here to council your charge."

"I see, but I believe he doesn't need counseling."

"I'm sure you do, but people believe he needs guidance."

"Which is why..."

"Which is why I'm here."

"Are you saying your here to replace me?"

"Well, the people believe you are soon going to abandon the pharaoh and move on to richer royalties."

"That would be an insult to be job and pride. Once I'm assingned I never back out. I'll always be there for him, at his side when I'm needed. Nothing will change that."

He grinned evilly.

"That's what you think," he said maliciously.

He backed away.

"You mean harm. I know it."

"Who would believe you? Besides, I mean no harm to the pharaoh. Only to enemies."

Kiyorakasa didn't believe him for a second.

"Excuse me High Priest Kaiba, it was a ...pleasure meeting you. But I feel tired so I'll be retiring," he said quickly and walked away.

He quickly slipped into his room and collapsed on his mat.

"That priest is up to something. I will have to keep a close eye on him and Yugioh."

He felt exhausted.

"I better rest up. Yugioh doesn't need a guardian if he falls on his face sleeping."

He curdled up on his mat and fell asleep.

I:I

Yugioh searched for Kiyorakasa, but couldn't find him.

"Kiyorakasa!" he called, as he went past people. "Where are you?"

"He retired to his room from fatigue."

Yugioh looked up.

"Priest Seto."

"Ah, you've heard of me."

"Yes, Kiyorakasa wouldn't retire unless he tells me."

"He was really exhausted and told me to tell you."

"Oh. I better go see him."

"What troubles you?"

"I just want to be with my guardian angel."

"Not comfortable among so many nobles?"

He looked shocked.

"How did you know?"

"I'm a priest. I would know. I'm also here for you."

"But, I have..."

"I know your highness, but I'm also here for you."

"I'm honored."

I:I

Later, guests started leaving and once everyone left, Yugioh rushed to Kiyorakasa's room. He opened the door and found him sleeping. He wanted to wake him up, but he seemed so peaceful.

"No," he muttered. "No. Please. Father. Stop it!. Please!. Ahhhh! Please! Father! It hurts! It hurts! Stop!"

Yugioh shook him till his eyes snapped open.

"Kiyorakasa? Are you alright?"

Kiyorakasa was soaked in sweat and his breaths came in short gasps. He slowly sat up and covered his eyes with one hand.

"Forgive me pharaoh. My nightmares are getting worse."

Yugioh put a hand to his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked up.

"I didn't need to trouble you with my problems."

Yugioh nodded in understanding.

"Forgive me pharaoh. I didn't tell you I was retiring early."

Yugioh glared, which took Kiyorakasa aback. He never really glared like that. Maybe a playful one when he didn't get his way or something.

"Stop it! Stop acting formal! I may be pharaoh, but I'm still the little one you raised. I will hear no pharaoh from you. Ever. Unless in public, I will make an exception, but you will address me as you had before. Understand?"

Kiyorakasa just stared at him. Then sighed.

"So much like your father. Your tones are the same and even the flashes in the eyes. Anyway, hai. I do understand, but remember. I have my reasons to address you as I will. Public or no. Understand?"

Yugioh nodded.

"It's time for you to retire for the night. I bid you goodnight."

Yugioh got up and went to his room. Once he shut the door, he collapsed and fell back on the mat.

"It's true. My nightmares are growing worse. Memories of him beating me and torturing me. Why'd he have to haunt me again? And again?"

He closed his eyes and felt cool under the breeze.

"Ra. Protect my dreams tonight."

I:I

Kiyorakasa woke to the twittering of birds. His eyes opened slowly. He got up and stretched as he yawned.

"I'm still tired," he murmured and rubbed his eyes.

He looked outside and smiled at the beautiful sunny day.

"Reminds me of long ago," he thought.

I:I

(Flash back)

A seven year old opened the windows in the tower and smiled at the beautiful sunny day. His big violet eyes shimmering with joy.

"Hey there. What are you looking at?" asked a young man in his late twenties.

He had the same hairstyle as he, the only difference in the hair was no blond bangs. They were black. His violet eyes shimmered with love and caring.

"Nothing much. Just looking at the new dawn."

"And the new dawn is looking at you."

He giggled.

"Kyoi"

"Hai"

"I'll have to leave a while."

"Why?"

"Kings orders."

"But..."

"Don't worry. Here, take this," he said and handed him a coin.

A plain copper coin.

"As long as you hold it. I'll come back." Kyoi nodded and held to it tightly.

"I'll treasure it forever."

His father smiled and hugged Kyoi.

He watched sadly as his father left, holding tight the copper coin.

"I'll keep it. And treasure it."

His mother fussed over everything and Kyoi mostly looked out the window, looking for his fathers return. One day, both he and his mother saw people returning. They rushed down, searching the group for him, but couldn't find him. A solider came up to them and told them the news that his father was dead. His mother collapsed in sobs, and Kyoi stood there. Stunned. Numb. Couldn't think, couldn't hear; couldn't see. The coin dropped from his hand and landed on the ground.

(End of Flashback)

I:I

Kiyorakasa collapsed to his knees crying, as he held on to the copper coin around his neck. His body shook in sobs and he felt lost. His father had gone. Left him and his mother. In distress, his mother became quiet and locked herself in her room. Ignoring him. Days later, she came back with a man, announcing him as his new father. Kyoi almost practically fainted. The pain and torment he went through. His mother died a month later and left him with his abusive so called father. He became beaten severally for that. Screaming that it was his fault that his mother died. When he turned nine he ran away and lived his own life.

He farmed and worked till he earned enough to travel more. When he turned thirteen, he found happiness. A love, a living, and a home. They were to be married, but his step father found him and dragged him away. As the years past, he couldn't take it any more, and he remembered, at the age fo fifteen, as he looked the blade over. Smooth, shiny, and sharp. He just wanted to get it over with and plunged it into his chest. He winced at the memory, and tears fell faster. He felt someone embrace him and embraced them back.

"Kiyorakasa?" came the deep voice of the pharaoh. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Kiyorakasa. Please tell me. You helped me and now I want to help you."

Kiyorakasa took a deep breath and said, "I was remembering my past long ago. When I was seven, I lived in the castle town. My father left at the kings order, giving me this copper coin as a token of promise he'd come back. He died. Mother married out of depression and I ran away at age nine. I worked for money and when I earned enough I traveled more. When I turned your age, I found happiness. I had a home, a job, and a lover. Then turned into dust when my step father found me, and took me away. I commited suicide at age fifteen."

"You lived a hard life."

"Yes, but it's getting better."

Yugioh wiped his tears away.

"I'm sorry," Yugioh whispered and tears fell from his eyes.

Kiyorakasa hugged him.

"Shhhhh. Don't be sad for my sake."

"But, it seems so painful."

"I know, but it's time you did your responsibilities as a pharaoh. Okay?"

"Okay."

Kiyorakasa stood up wiping his eyes.

"What is your first duty?"

"Nothing yet."

"Then I guess I can take this chance for a little tutoring."

Yugioh nodded.

I:I

As the months past, Yugioh grew away from Kiyorakasa and seemed to be taking Seto's advice. Kiyorakasa didn't like it. Yugioh was becoming cold and hard hearted. Taxing people heavily and punishing those who didn't deserve it. His teeth clenched. He couldn't let this happen. He usually hated violence, but this was the last straw. He banged into the Priest's room and punched Seto square in the face.

"What did you do to him?" he practically screamed.

"Guiding him."

His blood boiled.

"What? To hurt people? To disrespect them!"

Seto got up and glared.

"You'd think I'd let a weak minded angel stop me?"

Kiyorakasa growled, and lunged at Seto. The door opened and Yugioh grabbed his guardian and held him back. Kiyorakasa tried to pull him off, but to no avail.

"What are you doing? Trying to kill my priest!"

Kiyrakasa stopped and turned sharply to Yugioh.

"What is wrong with you child? You've changed. And are hurting people! This is not how you were raised to rule."

Yugioh looked shocked, then glared.

"Child, you've changed. More to my liking."

"No!" Yugioh yelled. "You've changed! I'm not a child anymore! I don't need you anymore!"

Kiyorakasa's heart shattered at those last words.

"Yugioh..."

"It's pharaoh!"

He turned to Seto.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. Only guided him in my own way."

Kiyorakasa growled and turned sharply and left.

I:I

When Yugioh turned fourteen, he was as cold as ever. Kiyorakasa helped those that needed it without the pharaoh's knowledge. One day he sighed sadly as he cradled a three year old who had recently lost his parents. He reminded him of when Yugioh was young.

"Mama, papa," he sniffled.

"Shhh," Kiyorakasa whispered and held him close. "Sleep."

The boy finally fell asleep. Once he did Kiyorakasa started looking for good parents to adopt him. Once he found a pair, he silently said goodbye and left. He dropped gold coins in bowls of the poor and on doorsteps. The children loved him and tagged along with him. Each one ended up with a present if he or she were good. As Kiyorakasa had fun, cold eyes watched him.

"Soon. Soon."

Once he re-entered the palace, the pharaoh faced him. His eyes were cold and hard.

"You were there again, weren't you?" he said coldly.

"Well, they need someone to depend on since their pharaoh is so heartless!"

Yugioh's eyes flashed and he struck Kiyorakasa. He stared at Yugioh, stunned.

"Why?" the angel whispered.

"You're a heartless monster who doesn't care about anybody but himself!"

"Who told you that?" Kiyorakasa asked quietly.

"Non of your concern."

"Everything that has to do with you is my concern."

Yugioh glared.

"I'm no child."

Kiyorakasa placed a hand on his cheek.

"Of course not," he said gently.

Yugioh's eyes watered, then slapped his hand away.

"I don't need this," the pharaoh said bitterly and walked away.

Kiyorakasa sighed and walked after him.

"Yugioh! Yugioh! Wait!"

But he kept walking and rounded a corner. Once he neared the corner, he heard Yugioh scream.

"Yugioh!" he shouted and hurried.

He saw Yugioh unconscious, blood dripping from his chest.

"Yugioh!" he shouted in horror and ran to him.

He cradled him gently.

He froze as he heard evil laughter.

"Show yourself!" he demanded, holding Yugioh close.

A seventeen year old stepped out. He had blond hair that stuck out and evil red eyes. (Sorry if I don't get the description right)

"Who are you?"

"My names Malik. I was ordered to execute the pharaoh. But you just disturbed me."

"You will be punished for your deeds."

"Really?" he asked with a smirk. "What can a helpless angel like you, do to me?"

"I don't really punish people, but this is cruel."

A rod appeared made out of gold.

"Soul Taker!"

Malik froze as he felt his sole rip from his body and became trapped within the rod. It disappeared. He staggered up, with the pharaoh in his arms, and walked to his chambers.

I:I

Yugioh's eyes opened slowly and felt pain sear through his chest if he moved. He felt pressure on his arm and looked to the side to see Kiyorakasa resting his head on his arm. His eyes watered.

"Why do you help me when I hurt you?" he whispered.

"Because I love you," was his faint reply.

Kiyorakasa lifted his head up and looked up at him.

"You...love me?"

He smiled gently.

"Yugioh, I've loved you since I first held you in my arms when you were an infant."

Yugioh blushed slightly.

Kiyorakasa smiled then his face turned serious.

"You've gotten on the wrong terms with your people."

"I know. I don't know what got into me. And when I struck you..."

Tears fell. Kiyorakasa gently brushed them away. Yugioh caught his hand and put his cheek to it.

"Please forgive me."

Kiyorakasa smiled and kissed Yugioh's on the forehead lightly.

"If you forgive me."

He looked surprised, then nodded. Kiyorakasa stood and Yugioh's grip tightened.

"Calm yourself. I'm not leaving. By the way, I never got to give you anything for your birthday."

"Oh, it's alright."

"No, it isn't. I have the perfect thing for you," and an upside down pyramid appeared and settled on the bed. "This is the millennium puzzle. It can be a prison or give power. I hope you use it wisely."

"I will," he promised.

"Good. Now, I'll go get a healer and ..."

"No! Please stay. Your healing is fine. Just don't leave me," he pleaded.

Kiyorakasa looked at him, and then laughed.

"A pharaoh begging… Now this is interesting."

Yugioh scowled.

"I'm joking."

"Then you'll stay?"

"Yes."

He smiled.

"After I take my three year vacation..."

"Hey!"

"Only joking."

"What brought you up to high spirits?"

"You. Now sleep, or I'll have to force that sleeping concoction down your throat."

He hastily nodded and closed his eyes, but never letting go of his hand.

"Such a child," he thought as he sat down.

He brushed his bangs back and looked out the window. He had a far away stare.

"Ra...please, protect him."

I:I

Yugioh healed after a week and was more generous to his people. He visited them, playing with the children and giving money to the poor. He helped the poor and made peace with many countries. He now had many allies.

Kiyorakasa smiled. He was becoming the pharaoh he was meant to be. Suddenly, Yugioh plopped on to his lap. He smiled at him. Kiyorakasa gave him a funny look. He was the same height as him and his fifteenth birthday was a week away, and he acted so childish. He always wore the puzzle he gave him and always slept under the quilt he made him long ago.

"Mind telling me why you happened to just plop into my lap?" Kiyorakasa asked.

The Pharaoh's smile grew.

"I'm the pharaoh and I can do what I want," he said and leaned back.

Kiyorakasa rolled his eyes.

"Come on. You're practically the same age as me, now get off," and gave him a shove.

Yugioh hopped off.

"I thought you liked it when I sat on your lap," he teased.

"When you were younger it was cute, but now that you're older, it's just plain silly."

Yugioh chuckled. Kiyorakasa crossed his arms and legs and gave him a level stare. Yugioh knew that stare. He shivered.

"Alright, alright."

Kiyorakasa smiled triumphantly. Yugioh may be the king of games, but when it came to obedience…yeah, you get the idea.

"You know, Yugioh, you're coming to the age of..."

"Age of what?"

"Marriage."

Yugioh paled.

"And producing an heir to the throne."

He started sweating.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Not really, but the faces you make are amusing."

Yugioh glared.

"Any way, you will have to find a wife. Somewhere."

"I don't want one. I'll adopt an heir if I have to."

"That would be legal, but not a true blood line."

"Any thing to avoid marriage."

"You'll find someone."

"...Kiyorakasa?"

"Hm?"

"Have I ever kissed a girl before?"

"No, except for your mother. Why?"

"I remember tasting something...sweet."

"Oh."

"What?"

"I know what it is."

"What?"

"You probably don't remember, but when you were three you caught two servants kissing. With curiosity you asked why he kissed her. He answered, "When you love someone you kiss them." Of course, being the age of three you didn't know any better, so you plopped yourself right on my lap and kissed me full on the mouth. Actually it was quite cute, since you were only three."

Yugioh was scarlet.

"I never remembered..."

"Don't feel embarrassed. You were only three. You didn't know. Of course I did have to explain it to you."

"Uh...can we not talk about it? It still makes me nervous."

"Fine."

I:I

A month later, a mysterious attack occurred in Egypt. Kiyorakasa hurried through the castle looking for Yugioh. Once he reached a room, he was grabbed and the door slammed shut. He was thrown to the wall.

"I promised I'd be back."

"Father."

He was punched in the face.

"Shut up! Well, my plans going to work after all. Seto is probably killing your precious Yugioh right now."

"No. He's not that easy to kill."

"No, but you are," and a huge blast of energy was thrown towards him.

He dodged.

"Quick aren't we," and snapped his fingers.

A black and blue colors swirled around them and soon surrounded the room.

"No! Not here!"

"Yes. Remember the shadow realm?" and started sending beams of dark energy at him.

In his shocked state he didn't notice till he was hit.

"You're pathetic. A pathetic excuse for a son."

"Papa," Kiyorakasa whispered as he hugged himself.

Blood dribbled down his body and his clothes had tears.

"Papa ain't coming back. He left you on purpose. He never loved you."

Kiyorakasa pressed his hands to his ears, trying to block the taunting.

"Shut up! Your a heartless beast! A sorry excuse for a father and a husband! Papa loved me! He would have come back!"

"Stupid fool," and snapped his fingers.

Vines bond him, the end covering his mouth. He was forced up.

"You end now."

With a motion, Kiyorakasa winced as thorns touched his skin, and then pierced it.

"Painful? Well, feel this!" and with a sharp motion, a piercing scream came after.

I:I

Yugioh limped as quickly as he could.

"Kiyorakasa, where are you?" he wondered.

Suddenly, a sword came from behind, but he blocked it.

"Seto?"

"Pharaoh."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I truth this isn't really for you. It's a distraction. The real target probably is having his corpse rot. Worthless angel I would say."

"No! No! You leave him alone!"

"Killing you though would be a nice bonus."

In rage, Yugioh kicked Seto in the stomach and slashed him on the stomach.

"Kiyorakasa gave me four items that could imprison the souls of good and bad. Now you will be punished!"

He threw up the item.

"Soul taker!"

Seto gasped as his sole was sealed in the tauk and disappeared.

"Looks like you lost priest," and kicked his limp body. "Nobody hurts Kiyorakasa without being punished."

Suddenly, a scream echoed through the halls. A bit muffled, but still a scream.

"No!" he shouted and started running, ignoring the pain in his leg.

He tore the door open and gasped. The room was filled with black and blue. A man stood there and slumped on the floor in a bloody heap was Kiyorakasa.

"You!" he snarled and lunged, but he was caught by his throat.

"Don't be a fool, boy. I don't take things by surprise," and tightened his grip. Yugioh started choking.

Kiyorakasa blurrily opened his eyes half way. Pain seared his body and breathing was hard. He barely saw Yugioh in the man's grip.

"Yugioh. Use the puzzle," he whispered.

"You're still alive?"

Yugioh looked at the puzzle and it glowed. It seemed to want to consume him and held it back.

"Don't hold it back. Embrace it."

He obeyed and his body was filled with energy. He glared death.

"You hurt Kiyorakasa. You will pay. I will seal your sole to make it walk in the darkness forever! Soul Banishment!"

The eye appeared on his forehead and his energy ripped his sole and was sealed. The body fell and Yugioh landed on top of it. He quickly got off and rushed to his angel, and gently held him in his arms.

"Kiyorakasa. Kiyorakasa. Please. You'll be alright. You'll be okay."

Tears fell from his eyes. He could say it, but doubt it himself, much to his dislike. His eyes opened half way and smiled weakly.

"You were taught how to rule, now you must keep on. With or with out me."

"No, please no."

"Yugioh, please understand."

"Please don't leave me. You promised me."

"Only for now, but I promise we will meet again."

His eyes closed.

"No! Kiyorakasa! You promised! You promised! You promised me you would never leave me!"

There was no answer.

"KIYORAKASA!"

II:II

Mijikai: Whew. My wrists are going to me sore.

Mamoru: That was mean.

Mijikai: I know! Long prologue. Just to let readers know that if you didn't get what Kiyorakasa looks like, then imagine Yugi in older stage. Please review and tell me if I should write the rest of the story or delete it and try again. Flames will be excepted, but don't be to harsh.


	2. Chapter One: Egypt

Mijikai: Thank you sooooo much! All your reviews were soooo sweet!  
  
Mamoru: Want to explain why you didn't update yesterday?  
  
Mijikai: I got so ticked at the phone! I was almost done typing chapter one, then it rang! It got deleated and I didn't save it!  
  
Mamoru: Time to cool down.  
  
Mijikai: Alright. I'm calm.  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews! I apologize that it was a little hard to read, but I promise the rest of the chapters will be easier to read.  
  
Silver Moon: I'm soooooo sorry it's hard to read, but I promise the rest of the chapters should be easier. I didn't write it like that. I swear! Fanfiction.net just copied it that way. I'm glad you enjoy and I will keep writing.  
  
Maliks gurl: Don't worry. I swear on my honor I will keep continuing till I'm done.  
  
KaTyA: I know it was sad! (Sniff) I feel kinda bad for doing that to poor Yami and Kiyorakasa, but I need a plot. Thanks for the writing tips. Sorry, but I just wanted to get the pologue out so bad I decided to just post it. And I don't know why it won't accept anonymous reviews. If you can, it would be a great help if you tell me how to turn it off. So glad your enjoying it! Thanks!  
  
Silver Dragon: Glad your intrested!  
  
Warrior of Forest: I'll make the other chapters easier to read so it won't be so difficult. Here's an update, so pllleeeeaaaaasssseeeee don't send the mighty forest upon me!  
  
Mijikai: Now on with the chapter! *********************************************************  
  
Chapter One: Egypt  
  
"Got to hurry, got to hurry," thought a fourteen year old highschooler.  
  
He hurried through Domino High School to get to his locker. He quickly shoved his papers and books in his backpack and ran out of the school.  
  
"Almost there," he thought, as he neared the gates.  
  
He was almost through, when he was grabbed from behind.  
  
"Well, well, Motoh. Where are you going in such a rush?"  
  
"I...I was...j...just..."  
  
"Quit your stammering, punk!" and punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Stop," he mimicked and punched him again, then slammed him against the wall.  
  
"Please...."  
  
"I will. When you're rotting in hell!" and kicked him.  
  
With a final blow, he dropped the freshmen and left, laughing. The little one, Yugi, struggled up, coughing. He slung his backpack on his back and limped home. He walked down the street, and rounded to the gameshop on the corner and went in.  
  
"Grandpa!? I'm home!"  
  
"Yugi!?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"How was school!?"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Good!" and came from the back, carrying a box.  
  
When he saw Yugi, he dropped the box and rushed over to him.  
  
"My god. What happened?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Yugi, this is not nothing. Come here," and dragged him to the living room.  
  
"Ow! That stings!"  
  
"Hush," and bandaged another cut. "There."  
  
Yugi sighed as he looked at the floor.  
  
"Yugi," he said gently as he sat next to him. "Please tell me what's going on."  
  
Yugi sighed again.  
  
"I get picked on," he finally answered.  
  
"I suspected so. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't want to worry you. I mean, we already have money problems, and rival shops are starting to appear. I thought you had enough stress."  
  
"Yugi. You always come before anything."  
  
"But grandpa. I'm not as important as losing the shop or being run into the streets. I'm not as important as money."  
  
"Hush boy!" Sugoroku scrowled. "You will always come before anything, no matter what. Understand? You are more important then the shop or money. You are to me," and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Yugi looked up at his grandpa. Sugoroku smiled and Yugi managed a smile back.  
  
"By the way, I have something that might cheer you up," and held up tickets.  
  
Yugi gasped, and grabbed them, starring at them in disbelief.  
  
"Tickets. To Egypt," he whispered.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"But grandpa, these must have cost a fortune."  
  
"Actually, a friend of mine gave it to me. He thought I would like to take a look at a pharaoh's tomb, and said I should take someone along," and winked at Yugi.  
  
Yugi smiled and hugged his grandpa.  
  
"Arigatou Jijian!"  
  
"Dontoshimaska Yugi" (I don't think I spelled that correctly)  
  
"When do you leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow, since this is the start of your summer vacation."  
  
"And probably going to be the best. ********************************************************  
  
Yugi couldn't sleep that night. He was to excited. He tossed and turned, but to no avail. He starred at the ceiling and sighed.  
  
"Sleep will you," he grummbled and turned on his side. "Come on."  
  
"Yes, sleep little one."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened and quickly sat up.  
  
"Who's there!"  
  
A man stepped from the shadows. He was tall, lean, and all in black. His lips were twisted into a smirk and his eyes flashed murder, of the shade of a sickening green with a hint of yellow.  
  
"I free. But not fully. I will haunt you for my revenge. When I become fully free, prepare for your doom!"  
  
"What did I do?" he asked shakily.  
  
He threw his head back and barked rough barks of laughter.  
  
"Grandpa! Grandpa!" he screamed.  
  
The man stopped short and his head snapped back up and glared.  
  
"You think a withered mortal can protect you?" he growled, but with amusement.  
  
"Go away! leave me be!"  
  
"First, I have a task to do," and a dagger appeared in his hand.  
  
He advanced on Yugi.  
  
"Stop it!" he screamed, and a light shone from his body, as he cowered.  
  
The man growled and dropped the blade, as he covered his eyes from the blinding light. Once it stopped, he growled.  
  
"That's it? You are pathetic!"  
  
The dagger came to his hand again.  
  
"You end now!" and lunged.  
  
At mid lung he falttered and dropped to the ground. He staggered up and looked at his fading hand.  
  
"Yugi?" came a voice suddely, coming near his room.  
  
"Dammit! You're lucky I have limits in freedom. Other wise you and that withered mortal would have your blood spilling upon the floor," and disappeared. Once he was gone the door opened.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Yugi was shaking and starring at the place where the mysterious man was.  
  
"Yugi?" he asked again gently, and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Jumped with a gasp.  
  
"Yugi, calm down. Did you have a bad dream?"  
  
Yugi took a deep breath to calm down and nodded.  
  
"Hai. Bad dream."  
  
"Are you alright? Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
"No, no. I'm alright."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Hai," he said with a smile.  
  
"Alright. Good night," and kissed him on the forehead and closed the door behind him.  
  
Yugi turned over and sleep thankfully came. ******************************************************  
  
"Where am I? Am I dead?"  
  
"You are not dead, Great Pharaoh."  
  
His eyes snapped open.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You are in the presence of the sun god Ra."  
  
"Then I am dead."  
  
"No. You still live. You will be considered dead, when I send you to the after life."  
  
"Am I to be judged?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You have an assignment."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do you question the sun god?"  
  
"I mean no desrespect. But why me?"  
  
"I believe you have the heart for it."  
  
"........"  
  
"It has something to do with Kiyorakasa."  
  
He gasped and would have looked at Ra, stunned, if he could see him.  
  
"So, you do remember him."  
  
"I will always remeber him. But....he left me," he said, as his hand clenched and his eyes squeezed shut, trying not to cry, but a lone tear escaped.  
  
"Again," he whispered. "He said we would meet again, but....we never had."  
  
"He never did leave you. Not in flesh, but in memory."  
  
"It's not the same."  
  
"Maybe not."  
  
"What is my assignment?"  
  
"You accept?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Your assignment is to be a guardian. Like a guardian angel. You will protect 'he who sloves the puzzle'."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Kiyorakasa told you, the puzzle could be an imprisonment or a boost to power. And both. You live in the puzzle till your charge solves it. You will know when he touches it, hearts beat as one, and feel his emotions. You will protect him from harm, and death. Understand?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"There's a draw back."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your memories will evaporate every seconed. You won't remember your home, parents, or heiratage."  
  
"(Sigh) It's a sacrifice I will have to make."  
  
"Even Kiyorakasa."  
  
He heisitated.  
  
"But...."  
  
"Your choice."  
  
He thought, and bit his lip.  
  
"I...I...I will sacrifice anything to help him. Like he did."  
  
"You are a lot like him."  
  
He blushed.  
  
"When you are ready, pull yourself into the puzzle."  
  
Yugioh held up the puzzle and closed his eyes. They both glowed and the eye glowed on his forehead. He slowly felt himself being pulled into the puzzle and finally was sealed inside. Once his sole was locked into the puzzle, it fell from it's floating position and broke into many pieces. The pieces floated up into a golden box.  
  
"Be in peace Pharaoh Yugioh. Please be careful and protect the boy. He is everything to me." ************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Sorry if it seems so short and if it's not as good as the prologue. Hopefully chapter two will be better.  
  
Mamoru: That last part gives you something to think about.  
  
Mijikai: I know. It's a little secret I'll reveil in later chapters. Hope you enjoyed it. I hope this is easier to read then the prologue. I post chapter two tomorrow if I can. If not, you can count on sweet glorious Friday!  
  
Note: I haven't figured out how to post bios up yet so till I do, if you have any questions about myself, go ahead and ask.  
  
Disclaimers: We all know I don't own Yugioh. 


	3. Chapter Two: Cave in

Mijikai: Ack! I'm such a BAKA!!! How could I mistake sole for soul! Man, my head must have been in the clouds. Thanks KaTyA for telling me that. I'll be more careful next time. Oh, and thanks for your co-operation in helping me. I really appreciate it!  
  
Mamoru: Hai, arigatou for helping her.  
  
Mijikai: I'm so glad someone loves my story! I know, I feel bad for Yugi to. (Sniff)  
  
Yugi: Why?  
  
Mijikai: Where did you come from?  
  
Yugi: (Shrugg)  
  
Mijikai: Aw, who cares.  
  
Mamoru: Is Yami with you?  
  
Yugi: Yep!  
  
(Yami appears and Mamoru and Yami go somewhere to talk. No, they aren't a couple and I will never make them one or else Mamoru will get really embarrassed)  
  
Mijiaki: Anyway, let's get started on Chapter Two!  
  
Seto: Did Yami seal his sole or sole in the puzzle?  
  
Mijikai: Shizuka no, baka! I'm not perfect!  
  
Seto: So?  
  
Mijikai: I don't even know why you're here. I hate Seto. He's so mean to Yugi.  
  
Seto: So?  
  
Mijikai: (Kicks Seto and goes flying through the air anime style) Enough babbling! Readers want to read!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh or I'd be famous. ***************************************************************  
  
Chapter Two: Cave in  
  
Yugi looked out the window with excitment.  
  
"We'll be landing in five minutes," came the stewardess's voice.  
  
Sugoroku stretched, awakening from his nap and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Ohayo goziymas, Yugi."  
  
"Konichiwa Jijian."  
  
"We landing soon?"  
  
"Hai," as he said that the plane went down and landed.  
  
"All departing, please remove all bagages and have a nice day."  
  
They gathered their lugage and rented a car to drive.  
  
"What will we do first?" asked Yugi.  
  
"I'd like to take a look at that tomb, Arther talked about."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They drove up to a hotel and parked, gathering their baggage. They rented a room and settled in. Yugi flopped on his bed, and enjoyed the softness of the bed.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah," and got up, following Sugoroku.  
  
As they drove off a pair of brown eyes followed Yugi. He had a mysterious smile on his face.  
  
"I found you." ***************************************************************  
  
"Yugi! Look at this!" Sugoroku shouted, as he pointed to a picture.  
  
Yugi came over and looked at it.  
  
"Looks like a Stone Soilder."  
  
"It is."  
  
"You mean they dueled back then?"  
  
"It says so."  
  
"Hey, jijian! Look!" Yugi shouted in excitment, as he looked at the golden box.  
  
He picked it up and marveled at it.  
  
"Looks like one of the pharaoh's artifacts."  
  
"I wait for you."  
  
"Huh? Did you say something Yugi?"  
  
"The box. It says 'I wait for you'. Who does he mean, Jijian?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It baffles me. And baffles me even more that you can read it. Try reading the hirogliphs."  
  
Yugi went over to a wall of script.  
  
'I'm alone and feel broken. My angel is gone and I can't bear it. I'm sixteen now, and have discovered about the shadow realm and duel monsters. My fable Dark Magician serves me well. I plan to seal the shadow realm, for it is the realm that killed my beloved angel. I miss him he was always there for me since I was an infant and watched me grow to be a pharaoh. This script, I predict, will be my last.'  
  
Yugi was intrigued and moved to another.  
  
'My beloved angel. His name is Kiyorakasa, one of Ra's beloved treasures. He is a guardian angel and has taken care of me since being an infant. He watched me grow till the day he died. He was and is my brother, father, healer, cook, sitter (baby sitter), and most important of all, friend.' (I know your probably tired of hearing about Kiyorakasa. But even though you know about him, the characters don't)  
  
"Kiyorakasa," Sugoroku mussed.  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Iie, but sounds familiar."  
  
"Jijian."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"This seems familiar."  
  
"Hm. I've never taken you to Egypt before."  
  
Yugi started wandering into the next room. It was smaller with a window. A dirty mat was on the ground, and Yugi sat on it. Before he knew it, he was lying on it. It felt very comfortable. He was soon dozing.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Hm......"  
  
"Why...what are you doing?"  
  
"Dozing, I guess," and sat up.  
  
Sugoroku smiled and sat next to him.  
  
"Like it?"  
  
"Hai. .......Jijian."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"This isn't a pharaoh's tomb. It's his room, and this must be his gurdian angel's room." (Smart ain't he?)  
  
"But....hm. Didn't seem to be well treated."  
  
The golden box flashed.  
  
"I don't think it liked your compliment," said Yugi.  
  
"Me neither."  
  
/I wait for you to solve the puzzle, my little one/  
  
He gasped.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Gomen ne. Thought I heard something," and looked down at the box.  
  
Suddenly, the room shook and the ceiling caved in.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" they both screamed, as it came down on them.  
  
"Jijian!" Yugi shouted, and started struggling towards him.  
  
"Yugi! No!" but it was drowned out as the it all fell. ***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Okay. That's all.  
  
Mamoru: Don't torture the reader aibou.  
  
Mijikai: Okay, fine. I'll let it off easy this time. ***************************************************************  
  
Yugi groaned and his eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Jijian!" and sprung up, but fell back in pain.  
  
"Easy. Your grandpa is fine, for know. It's you we're conserned about."  
  
Yugi's eyes averted to soft brown.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name's Ryou."  
  
"Yugi? Are you alright?"  
  
He then saw his grandpa's face as it came into his line of vision.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Ryou saved us, and applied first aid."  
  
"Arigatou, Ryou."  
  
"Hey, no problem."  
  
"You better rest up Yugi. You got quite a clobber," said Sugoroku gently.  
  
"No, I'm fine," and sat up.  
  
He gasped. Ryou caught him before he fell back.  
  
"Easy Yugi. You got hit in the spine. Luckily only bruised it and didn't damage it. It will hurt for a while though."  
  
"How are we going to get out of here?"  
  
"We're trapped, I'm afraid," Sugoroku sighed, then winced.  
  
"But jijian. You need help."  
  
"Not as much as you."  
  
/Little one. Hurry. You must solve me/  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Nothing Ryou. Jijian. The puzzle."  
  
Sugoroku winced as he leaned over and lifted it to Ryou, who gave it to Yugi. He picked up the pieces.  
  
"Well, since we'll be here a while, how about a duel Mr.Motoh, if you're up to it."  
  
"Sure am," and started their duel, while keeping an eye on Yugi.  
  
Yugi picked up a few pieces and linked them together. Then another piece and another, till only three pieces remained. He picked up a piece and set it in a spot. Suddenly, if fell apart.  
  
"Dang!," he thought. "I guess if I put a wrong piece in, it falls apart. And I was so close to."  
  
He started again. Five times and it fell apart on him.  
  
"I guess it doesn't like me."  
  
/Don't give up. Follow your heart/  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment and started again. This time he made it.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Suddely, it rumbled again and it started falling again.  
  
"Yugi! Look Out!" Ryou shouted, as a huge rock fell down.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
The puzzle suddenly glowed.  
  
"YUGIOH!"  
  
He stood up and held out a hand.  
  
"Osiris sheild of wind!"  
  
A huge whirl wind swirled blocked the falling ruins.  
  
"Hurry! Move to the other room!"  
  
Ryou helped Sugoroku limp to the other room. Once they were inside, the ruins fell, blocking the entrance of the room.  
  
"Yugi!" Sugoroku shouted and tried getting to the blocked wall of stone.  
  
"Wait! Mr.Motoh! Wai!"  
  
Sugoroku collapsed to his knees, sobbing.  
  
"No. No! Yugi!"  
  
Ryou clenched his hand to his chest.  
  
"Yugi," he thought. "Please be alright. Please pull through. YUGI!" ***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: The end!  
  
Mamoru: Aibou.  
  
Mijikai: Mamoru, I need cliff hangers to keep people intrested.  
  
Mamoru: Fine, but you will post the next chapter tomorrow, right?  
  
Mijikai: Yep! Also, I know Yugi's having it tough right know, but don't worry, it will be better.  
  
Yami: He better.  
  
Yugi: Yami, be nice.  
  
Mijikai: Anyway:  
  
Keisha Robinson: Hey there! Glad you're enjoying the story. I'm sorry about the review thing. It had the 'no anominous author' button on. Don't worry I turned it off, now reviewing will be more simple. I also agree, Yami will be a very good protector and I thought it was so sweet in that episode when he showed his concern for Yugi. Thanks for reviewing,  
  
Mijikai and Mamoru  
  
^-^ 


	4. Chapter Three: Yami

Mijikai: I'm soooo happy people actually want me more!  
  
Mamoru: But what happens when you run out of chapters?  
  
Mijikai: I'll have to write really, really fast.  
  
Yugi: How come all this is happening to me?  
  
Mijikai: Hey, it's not like I had someone beat you to a bloody pulp and threw it in the dumpster and maggots comsumed your body. ..........Ewwwwww. Where did that come from?  
  
Yugi: ....I prefer how it is now then to that one.  
  
Mijikai: Okay then.  
  
Jordon: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I hate cliffhangers to! There evil. I'll make you a deal though. If I put on a cliffhanger then I will really try to post the continuation tomorrow. If: one: I have it already done. Two: If it doesn't get to late. And three: If the phone won't tick me off. (Evil phone!) Anyway, glad you like the story!  
  
Silver Ankh: I'm glad you like it and I'll try posting chapters up each day. (No promises)  
  
Mamoru: Konichiwa Gold Cross. How is it taking care of your aibou? And how are you?  
  
IIhire: Wonderful! I'm glad you love it! And I will write more. Promise. (Wink and holds up a thumbs up)  
  
highqueenofthegods: I'm happy you're enjoying it. I will e-mail you when I'm planning to update the next chapter, starting next chapter. And your question about Kiyorakasa (I know it's hard to spell. It took me a while to memorize how to spell it) you will find out later in the story. Can't give it away. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mamoru: Shouldn't you give them the warnings?  
  
Mijikai: I'll do the disclaimers. You can do the warnings.  
  
Mamoru: Alright. One: There will me mild language and one not so mild. (Not F. I will never but that in a fic!). To her at least. Two: Mild blood scean. Not to bad or to older people, nothing you probably won't see in movies and such.  
  
Mijikai: Great. Now the disclaimer. I don't own Yugioh, and call me crazy, but I don't care. If I was the owner, I probably wouldn't post this fic in the first place. On to chapter three! *************************************************************** Chapter Three: Yami  
  
Bones, crushing. Hurts. He forced his violet eyes open and weakly held up a hand.  
  
"Earth Blast!"  
  
The rocks blasted off of him and he saw everything was surrounded by stone. He staggard up and scanned the room.  
  
'Where am I?' (I think everyone knows what this means. Right?)  
  
He looked down at his hands.  
  
'I'm solid again. I'm alive.'  
  
Realization suddely hit him.  
  
'The little one!'  
  
He closed his eyes, and the eye of Ra (I know it's Horas, but I'm going to put it as Ra) faintly glowed on his forehead.  
  
"Twin Water Split!"  
  
A tug in his soul (Ha! I got it right!) told him that they were seperated. He looked down at Yugi, and concern filled his eyes, as he saw his pale features. He kneeled next to him, as Yugi groaned and opened his eyes. Once he saw Yami, he gasped and scooted back.  
  
"Please, do not be alarmed. I'm here to help."  
  
"Who...wait..... You're....voice. It's....it was you talking to me."  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I've been called Yugioh, but also Yami. I would prefer Yami, if you please. And what of you?"  
  
"Yugi."  
  
"Nice to meet you, little one."  
  
"Nice to meet you to," said Yugi with a smile.  
  
The room started rumbling agian.  
  
"Yugi!" he shouted and grabbed him.  
  
Yugi winced.  
  
"Keep your head down!" and held him close. "Osiris Sheild Of Wind!"  
  
A whirl wind held the rocks above them.  
  
"Earth Blast!" and the rocks turned into tiny pebbles.  
  
"Yami!"  
  
"Don't worry, little one! I won't let anything happen to you!" he shouted over the roaring wind. "Just keep your head down!"  
  
More rubble fell.  
  
'We need to get out. Before it collapses and.....no! I will not fail Yugi!'  
  
"Water Unite!"  
  
Yugi slowly disappeared into the puzzle.  
  
/You will be safer in here/  
  
//Be careful//  
  
/I will/  
  
He staggard up, and had his arms sheilding his face from the wind.  
  
"Earth Explosion!"  
  
The wall of rocks exploded. ***************************************************************  
  
Ryou saw the rocks bulging, and realization hit him.  
  
"Mr.Motoh! Get out of the way!" he shouted, as he grabbed Sugoroku and dragged him away.  
  
The wall exploded and the rubble flew everywhere. They looked up.  
  
"Yugi!" they both shouted.  
  
He calmly walked to the sealed entrance and held up a hand.  
  
"Earth Blast!"  
  
The entrance was cleared and they saw the sun shining throuth the dense room. He turned to face Ryou and Sugoroku.  
  
"Now you can get medical help," he said, and collapsed.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
Ryou rushed to Yugi and carried him.  
  
"Mr.Motoh. I'll take Yugi out and I'll be right back for you," and left.  
  
Seconds later, Ryou had Sugoroku on his back. ***************************************************************  
  
Yugi sat in the lobby, waiting for his jijian's results. Ryou tryed comforting him and gently put an arm around him. He was curious. Yugi had mysteriously healed while they were being taken to the hospital. The doctors found nothing wrong with him, so he waited in the lobby to see how his jijian was.  
  
"It's alright Yugi. I'm sure he'll be alright," reasured Ryou.  
  
"I hope so," he said miserably. "But with elderly people, you can never know."  
  
They waited and soon a doctor came to them.  
  
"Yugi Motoh?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Your grandfather got quite a bashing, but will be alright. Come with me and I'll take you to him."  
  
Yugi stood up, along with Ryou.  
  
"I'm sorry, but family members only."  
  
Yugi smiled.  
  
"He is family."  
  
Ryou blinked, as the doctor shrugged.  
  
"If you say so," and led on.  
  
They entered room 173 and saw his jijian in bed. A couple of machines were hooked up, and an IV tube, but nothing serious. They sat at his side, and Yugi took Sugoroku hand.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Hai, jijian"  
  
"What are you doing up and about? You were badly injured," he scolded.  
  
"I'm fine. They found nothing wrong."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Just rest jijian."  
  
"Yugi."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Just take it easy."  
  
"I will," Yugi promised, with a smile.  
  
/I'm glad that healing spell worked/  
  
//Healing?//  
  
/Yes. I don't remember where I learned it, but you put the injured one to sleep and they heal/  
  
//Sounds simple//  
  
/It is actually/  
  
//Thanks//  
  
/Hm?/  
  
//You saved jijian, Ryou, and me. I don't know how I will beable to repay you//  
  
/Think nothing of it/  
  
//....who exactly are you?//  
  
/I'm a spirit that was sealed in the puzzle, waiting for the one who solves the puzzle. I waited a millenium/  
  
//Woah. That long?//  
  
/Yes/  
  
//And I thought suffering for fourteen years was bad//  
  
/What do you mean?/  
  
//Well....//  
  
Ryou snapped in front of his face and Yugi blinked.  
  
"Sorry. Must have dazed off," he said with a childish grin, as he saw Ryou and Sugoroku's worried faces.  
  
They seemed to except the excuse. ***************************************************************  
  
Late that night, Yugi had to return to the hotel. He didn't want to leave his jijian, but the hospital said he had to go. He promised he'd be back first thing in the morning. Ryou offered to walk him back, but Yugi said he'd be alright. As he walked down the street, he had a feeling someone was following him. He quickened his pace, but the foot steps did also. He started jogging, when he was grabbed and a hand covered his mouth to prevent him from shouting for help. The stranger dragged him into an deserted alley way. Once they were concealed in shadows, he was slammed aghanst the wall.  
  
"Pretty pyrimid you got there, kid," he growled. "Mind if I take it?"  
  
Yugi struggled.  
  
"Cute little thing."  
  
Yugi bit his hand. He cried out and slapped the boy. The puzzle glowed angrily.  
  
"YUGIOH!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"What the hell...?"  
  
The next thing he knew, he was pinned to the wall.  
  
"Listen you sick teme! If you dare touch or strike me again, I'll rip your throat out. Got it!?"  
  
He nodded hastily.  
  
"Good," and let him fall.  
  
As he turned, the thug threw a pocket knife at Yami. It nicked his shoulder. Yami turned sharply.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Playing games aren't we?"  
  
"This isn't a game! Dammit!"  
  
"Then I'll make it one," and snapped his fingers.  
  
Knives appeared beside the thug.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Yami rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do you understand? Your name?"  
  
He puffed out his chest.  
  
"I'm Rotoru Mataki. I'm a skilled knife thrower."  
  
"Yes, yes, very nice," Yami said in a calm, bored tone.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
He smirked.  
  
"You won't live to remember."  
  
"I told you mine, teme! Now tell me yours!"  
  
"Fine, if you insist on a name, Yami."  
  
"I will win anything you give me."  
  
"We'll see. The game is of throwing knives. You will choose how many knives to throw at me. If you stab my heart, you win. If you miss, you lose and you will be punished."  
  
"Why should I even play?"  
  
"The winner gets my millenium puzzle."  
  
Rotoru glanced at the puzzle.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"How many knives will you throw?"  
  
"I can get you with two," and picked up two.  
  
The rest disappeared.  
  
"I will stand still. Now the game begins."  
  
Rotoru aimed and thre one. It went straight for his heart, but at the last minute, bounced off an invisible barriar and hit his shoulder. He winced as he pulled it out, but still smirked.  
  
"That's one."  
  
He threw the second. It touched his chest, then cut to the right. Blood seeped down his chest.  
  
"That's two. You lose."  
  
"Like the hell I care!" and lunged for him.  
  
"I warned you. Mind Crush!"  
  
He froze as his mind shattered and fell limp. He could feel Yugi shaking.  
  
//Yami. You're hurt because of me. I'm sorry. It's all my fault//  
  
/Hush, it's not/  
  
He winced and grunted as he put a hand to his chest.  
  
//Yami!//  
  
/I'm fine. Just need to rest/  
  
He faded and Yugi appeared. There was blood stains on his shoulder and chest, and to the side was the limp body of Rotoru. He shivered, and hurried to the hotel. People stared at the blood, but Yugi hurried on. He took his clothes off adn showered. Once he was dressed in his pajamas, he ordered room service.  
  
"Hello? Yes, I'd like a salid and milk. Uh, huh......304. Okay, thank you," and hung up.  
  
He turned the television on and flipped through, till he came to a duel monster channel.  
  
"Seto Kaiba makes his move with the Blue Eyes White Dragon and wins the duel!"  
  
A boy, who was tall, was presented a trophy. He had icy blue eyes and brown hair. As he looked straight ahead, it seemed his eyes were piercing into Yugi's. He shivered , and flipped the channel.  
  
"Hello, boys and girls! I'm Barney!"  
  
"Gah!," and clicked. "Evil dinasaur," he muttered.  
  
He finally settled on a popular anime series. Dragon Ball Z. As it played, he shuffled his deck and took out his Dark Magician, Mystic Elf, Celtic Guardian, Reborn the Monster, Mirror Force, Great White, Winged Dragon, and Blast Juggler. He shuffled the eight elements and put four on top, then three under it, then one. He put his hand over them and concentrated. He flipped a card. Mirror force. Then did it again and flipped another. Great White. Then flipped Winged Dragon. Then Blast Juggler, Celtic Gurardian, Reborn the Monster, then Dark Magician. The last card he flipped was the Mystic Elf. "Light. I'm light," he murmured.  
  
He shuffled again, and then got the Dark Magician last.  
  
"Dark?"  
  
He did this several times, and got an alternate of Light and Dark. (By the way, what Yugi's doing is called Chosen Element. You pick out the eight elements of a Yugioh card and set them up in the order that I named above. Hover your hand over the cards and let your heart lead you to your element. If you don't like it, do it again. The last card is your element. I'm either Dark, Magic, or Trap. Give it a try if you want. Back to the story. No stealing it, it's copy right.) Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Yugi, assuming it was room service, opened the door. Once he saw who it was, he yelped and slammed the door shut. There was a bang on the door and the knob jingled.  
  
"Go away! Or I'll call security!" Yugi warned.  
  
The door blasted open and the Yugi was thrown to the other side of the room.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"I told you I'd haunt you."  
  
Yugi cowered.  
  
"You were always a little coward," and started walking towards him.  
  
Yugi stood, trying to seem brave.  
  
"Always the hero. Huh, little brat?"  
  
"What...what so you want?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Revenge. Power. Death. Blood. Torment."  
  
Yugi gulped.  
  
"Let's get started with torment will we?" and a sword came to his hand.  
  
"Ah!," and dodged a blow.  
  
He slid past the mad man and threw a pillow at him. He slashed it in half, feathers flying everywhere. Yugi ran out the door and down the hall, the stranger right behind him. He slid into an elevator and frantically pushed the close button. He was getting closer and closer.  
  
"Come on! Come on!" and pressed it even more frantically.  
  
It finally closed, but th eblade was hacked in the side. Yugi gulped as he saw an inch of the blade inside the elevator. It was yanked out and he started down. He sighed in relief. Suddenly, the elevator stopped and the lights went out. Yugi groaned. As he waited, he started humming to himself.  
  
"You got me headed in a new direction,  
  
Got no reason to turn around,  
  
Ain't no reason to turn around,  
  
Ain't no looking back or second guessing,  
  
It' time to find what love is really all about.  
  
(chorus)  
  
Go the distance,  
  
Let our hearts lead us on,  
  
All about th eway to forever tonight,  
  
Can't resist it,  
  
The feelings way to strong,  
  
Go the distance this time.  
  
(Song by Faith Hill. Don't ask why he's singing it)  
  
The top trap door was kicked open and Yugi yelped as his enemy jumped from the top to the floor. Now Yugi was trapped.  
  
"Now I got you right where I want you," and raised his sword, and brought it down.  
  
Yugi curdled up tighter, waiting for the blow. Nothing. He opened one eye and saw the blade inches from him. He dared look up and saw he was frozen. Then fadded away. Yugi sat there, breathing fast. He felt afraid. The elevator started going down again and stopped when it reached it's destination. Yugi was shaking and eyes darted everywhere, in case he came back. The door opened and someone stepped in. Yugi coward and curdled up tighter, eyes squeezed shut.  
  
'Please don't be him. Please don't be him'  
  
"Hey, kid. You alright?"  
  
Yugi shakily looked up.  
  
"What's s'matter? You lost?"  
  
Yugi's throat was dry and couldn't answer.  
  
"Here, let me help," and swiftly scooped him up.  
  
"What floor you on?"  
  
"Thir....thirty," he said in a whisper. "Who...are you?"  
  
"Call me Jou. Full names Katsuya Jounouchi."  
  
Yugi tried moistening his throat.  
  
"I'm Yugi Motoh. You can put me down."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Jou set him down and both waited in silence.  
  
"So, what got ya so creeped out?" he asked to break the silence.  
  
"Someone was chasing me."  
  
"Rotten perverts! I bet."  
  
"No, this is much different. Much."  
  
Jou looked at him, brushing his yellow bangs back. (His not Yugi's)  
  
"So, what are you doing in Egypt?" Yugi asked.  
  
"My sister wanted to see Eygpt before she goes blind. I wish I could help her, but we don't have enough to pay. She can be cured if mom and I can scrape together enough money for the operation, but....."  
  
"What about your dad?"  
  
"Pop? He loves Shizuka, but hates mom. He usually keeps to himself. Doesn't even talk to me, and I live with him."  
  
"So they divorced?"  
  
"Yeah," he sighed. "Shizuka lives with mom in another part of town. I visit them regeraly."  
  
"I see."  
  
"What about you, Yug? Why you here?"  
  
"I came with my jijian. He's in the hospital because the palace caved in. He' s an arciologist (spell right?)"  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. So, what are you doing here all by yourself?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean, aren't you at least nine or ten?"  
  
"So? I can take care of myself."  
  
"Why don't I stay with you till your grandpa is well"  
  
Yugi smiled.  
  
"Thank's, but I already have someone."  
  
"Oh, then let me walk you to your room so nobody else bothers you."  
  
"If you insist."  
  
Once the elevator rang and doors opened, they started walking to his room.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"304."  
  
"This one?"  
  
"Jou, that's 204."  
  
"I knew that."  
  
Yugi laughed as they reached his door.  
  
"Well, thanks Jou."  
  
"Welcome. If you need help, just come to my room in 284 on the other side of the floor."  
  
"Okay. And Jou."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I'm not ten. I'm fourteen," and closed the door.  
  
Once he locked it, he burst out laughing. Jou looked so funny. His eyes went wide and mouth dropped open. His laughter stopped aburtly, as he saw the mess. He groaned and started cleaning up the mess, and once he was done, room service came. He ate quickly, because he felt so tired and once he was done, he pushed the cart outside and flopped on his bed, immediatly falling asleep. (I know. Run on) ***************************************************************  
  
Yugi found himself in a room filled with toys. He picked up a teddy bear and giggled. It was cute. He gave it a hug and it squeaked.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked out loud.  
  
Of course, no one answered and got off of the bed and handed for the door. He opened it, to find another door across from him. It had an eye carved on it and the walls were black and seemed like someone spray painted bright colors on it. He hesitated, then opened it. There he found another being. He was sitting crosslegged on the floor and seemed to be mediatating. Also murmuring in Egyption. Yugi felt himself being intrigued. The melody and deep voice mixing together into a sweet song. Once he finished, his eyes opened. Yugi flushed as he looked straight at him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll leave," and turned to go.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Yugi stopped and looked at the spirit. He smiled warmly.  
  
"Come if you please," and gestured to a spot beside him.  
  
Yugi slowly walked to the spot and sat down, feeling a bit uncomforable.  
  
"Yugi, right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You seem tense. Ever tried meditating?"  
  
Yugi shook his head.  
  
"Want to try it?"  
  
"Well....jijian does it, and he says it's relaxing."  
  
"Here. Get into a comfortable position. Then clear your mind. Breathe deeply. Relax, and close your eyes."  
  
Yugi crossed his legs and did so. the spirit chanted in Egyption agian. Yugi listened and soon sang is own.  
  
"Little Lily floating upon the water,  
  
As the river saunters,  
  
Little Lily floating,  
  
As the leaves go boating,  
  
Little Lily falling, sinking,  
  
As the stars start winking,  
  
Little Lily coming up and flows,  
  
As the river slows,  
  
Little Lily bobs away,  
  
Out inot the bay"  
  
(The tune should be like a lullaby. Bad I know. (Flushes)  
  
As he finished murmuring, he opened his eyes, flushing, as he saw Yami looking at him.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Uh.....my mom sang it to me when I was an infant. It just came to me. Dad and jijian sang me a different lullaby. He said jijian sang it to him when he was young and his father before him and so on. It's different. They put the young ones name in the first part and when a baby you say cry and when young sigh. Let me show you. This was when I was a baby.  
  
'Rest now, my Yugi,  
  
Be still love don't cry.  
  
I will be here always,  
  
Just never let go,  
  
For I promise on my soul,  
  
I will never let go."  
  
Yami blinked. Yugi blushed even harder and looked away.  
  
"It's silly, I know, but I like it. I miss them though. I probably seem like a sissy."  
  
"No. Not at all."  
  
"That's why I get picked on a lot."  
  
Yami put a hand on his shoulder. Yugi suddenly gasped.  
  
"I'm sorry! You got hurt because of me. That's why I stay by myself. Because what happened long ago."  
  
He felt Yami pull him into his lap and hugged him.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"I had a friend. He got seriously hurt because of me. We haven't talked to each other since."  
  
"Yugi."  
  
"I'm just afraid of losing someone. A friend. I'm being careful of jijian to. He almost died."  
  
"So you risk yourself instead?"  
  
"Yes. I....feel like I'm making up for what happened."  
  
"Have you ever thought about those who love you?"  
  
"I'm just afraid," he whispered.  
  
"Many people are. But they still should try."  
  
"Yami."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you ever....had someone to take care of you and be there for you?"  
  
Yami went quiet. His memeories were all fuzzy and couldn't remember.  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe."  
  
"Oh."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Owwww. My poor wrists.  
  
Mamoru: Maybe you should make your chapters shorter.  
  
Mijika: No! I and many people love long chapters!  
  
Mamoru: (Sigh)  
  
Mijikai: Bad news. I have to finish writing chapter four and I won't beable to update till I finish. So I'll try and hurry. Kay?  
  
Please review if you can! ^-^ 


	5. What World is This?

Mijiaki: Ah! I haven't updated since the nineth! Sorry about that. It's school and I didn't get much time to finish chapter four. But I'll tell you this much. Friday and weekends are my update days if I don't update on the weekdays.  
  
Mamoru: At least your updating know.  
  
Mijikai: Yup! ***************************************************************  
  
Jordan: your welcome. I'll do my very best. Don't have to wait long, he'll reveal himself soon. Yugi: Hope so.  
  
llay: (did I spell that right? Sorry if I don't) I love Egypt, too! I have a very strong intreast in Egypt and I get excited whenever I see something releated to Egypt. And thanks for waiting, and sorry I kept you waiting long.  
  
Emperess Sarah-sama: Thanks for the correction, appreciate it. ^-^  
  
Anomynous reviwer: Um......you didn't really leave a name so I don't know what to call you. Thanks for the postitive review! I'm glad you love it and think it's awsome!  
  
shadowfire: happy you love! I'll hurry as fast as I can with the rest of the story!  
  
P.S: SOOOOOOOO SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYY!!! You don't need to beg. I'll usually update it sooner or later. ***************************************************************  
  
Disclaimor: We know I don't own Yugioh, so I'll skip it and get on with the story! ***************************************************************  
  
Chapter Four: What is this World?  
  
Yugi woke up, as the sunlight hit his eyes and the warm humid air stuffing the room up. He groaned and rolled over to touch leather. He gropped and felt rough leather and frowned. Then opened his eyes.  
  
"Ah!" and fell off the bed.  
  
The thump awoke Yami and he sat up rubbing his eyes.  
  
"You okay aibou?"  
  
"Kama-sama Yami!" he shouted as be put a hand to his thumping heart. "Don't scare me like that."  
  
"Sorry," and held a hand.  
  
Yugi took it and was pulled on the bed.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"Uh....I guess that means thank you."  
  
"Hai. Yami, what are you doing out of the puzzle? Better yet, sleeping in my bed?"  
  
"You were lonely. I felt bad."  
  
"I see."  
  
They were silent for a momment.  
  
"How can you sleep in leather?"  
  
"I'm used to it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They stayed silent again.  
  
"Who exactly are you? I'm grateful you helped me and all, but I don't really know you," said Yugi after a while.  
  
"I wish I knew to. All I remember in Yami, which I assume is my name."  
  
"Amneasia?"  
  
"I don't think so. I didn't hit my head or anything."  
  
"Hhhhhmmmmmmmm," Yugi thought.  
  
His eyes wandered to teh clock and gasped.  
  
"I have to visit jijian in the hospital!" he shouted and grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom.  
  
Yami sat there.  
  
'What is this world I have come to?'  
  
He felt at home, yet not. He got off the bed and decided to leave his coat off. He walked to the balcony and stared out. Sand. Golden sand. He blinked and realized he had been staring through the city. It was different. Weird carriages spend across the black solid lakes, and weird magic switched a light from green, to yellow, to red. He was interupted with a knock on the door. He walked to the sound and opened it.  
  
"Hey Yu....woah! Did you have a growth spert or something? I could have sworn you were shorter."  
  
Yami looked at this stranger curiously. He seemed familiar in a way.  
  
'Where have I seen him before?' he thought as his violet eyes went up and down.  
  
Jou felt uncomfortable on Yami's eyes studying him.  
  
"Uh....I was wondering...if you wanted to get breakfast or something."  
  
Yami focused his eyes on Jou's.  
  
"Breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The sun is high, it's mid day. Mid meal."  
  
"O...kay. What ever."  
  
"Are they going to have fruit and water."  
  
"Yeah.....of course. And orange juice, sandwiches, chips, soda....."  
  
"What are those?" Yami asked with a clear puzzling look on his face.  
  
"Kama-sama! You don't...man!" and grabbed Yami's wrist. "You got a come and try it!"  
  
Jou attempted to pull Yami, but his hand latched on to the door frame.  
  
"Hey, Yug. What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not leaving my aibou."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
At that moment, Yugi came out of the bathroom, dressed and drying his hair with a towel.  
  
"Oh, hi Jou. Why are you trying to pull Yugi out of the door?"  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Jou quickly let go and blushed.  
  
"Sorry, Yami. I thought you were Yugi."  
  
"Need something Jou?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to join me for brea....er....lunch"  
  
"Thanks Jou, but I have to meet jijian at the hospital."  
  
"Oh, I'll drive you then."  
  
"You can drive?"  
  
"Yeah, come on," said Jou with a goofy grin.  
  
Yugi stuffed his shoes on and followed Jou. Yami disappeared into the puzzle as their backs were turned.  
  
"Hey, Yami. You.......where'd he go?"  
  
Yugi looked around and saw he was gone.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
/In the puzzle/  
  
//Okay, should I tell Jou about you?//  
  
/I prefer to wait. If I feel I can trust him you can go ahead, but for now, I prefer not/  
  
"Yami went back inside. He'll meet us over there," and closed the door before Jou could look in to find it empty.  
  
"Okay then. Let's go."  
  
They went down to the parking lot and Yugi giggled as he saw the car.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. I just never pictured you during a bug. Magenta color," and soon the giggling turned into laughter.  
  
He aburtly stopped when he saw the scrowl on Jou's face.  
  
"Gomen ne, I'll keep my mouth shut."  
  
He hopped into the car and Jou started it up, and drove off. He turned on the radio. A japanese song played adn Yugi soon was hypnotized by it.  
  
/Aibou?/  
  
//...watashi no aru hitotsu no inochi, aku-chan. Aku-chan, watashi no aru hitotsu no tanashi. Ichi hi, matashi ishi mitsukeru watashi no hoho (can't put lines over o's)......//  
  
/Yugi!/  
  
//Watashi no....huh? Zan'nen na Yami-chan. I guess I was entranced by the song//  
  
/What is she singing?/  
  
//Uh, I'm not a good singer//  
  
/You sound fine/  
  
//O....okay. (blush) I have a life, baby. Baby I have a soul. One day, I will find my way.....and so on//  
  
/Not bad/  
  
//I'm really bad. The teacher said I'm to quiet.//  
  
/I think you're just fine/  
  
//Arigatou//  
  
"Yugi! Hello! Earth to Yugi!"  
  
"Huh?" he asked as he snapped out of his daze.  
  
"We're here."  
  
"Oh, thanks Jou," and got out.  
  
He hurried through the door and into the elevator.  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
Yugi gasped and looked up.  
  
"Ah! You!"  
  
He smirked.  
  
"I told you I'd haunt you," and grabbed him by the shirt.  
  
"Now get ready for my revenge," and raised his fist.  
  
"YUGIOH!"  
  
"What the hell....?"  
  
His arm was grabbed and was then twisted behind his back.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"None of your buisness kid," he growled.  
  
"Tell me or I'll rip your arms off!"  
  
"Kage Shi," then tripped him, forcing him to his knees and holding his arms back, with his foot on his back.  
  
"So, you came back pharaoh. I thought you crimppled long ago."  
  
Yami grabbed the man's wrists and threw him over and he hit the elevator wall.  
  
"More defensive then last time," he observed as he fell on his head.  
  
"For attacking my aibou, I will punich your soul."  
  
He suddenly barked rough laughter.  
  
"You think I would let you punish me again?"  
  
The elevator stopped and opened. Yami dived and samersaulted out.  
  
"Get back....." but the door closed before he could finish.  
  
"Thank Ra," he muttered as he got up.  
  
He headed down the wall, when the elevator door exploded. He slowly turned around, and saw the man stepping out of the elevator.  
  
//Yami!//  
  
/Stay calm/  
  
//You're going to get hurt again. And it will be my fault!//  
  
/Aibou...../  
  
//Just go back in the puzzle//  
  
/Yugi....../  
  
He saw Yugi in transparent form. His eyes were rimmed with tears.  
  
//Please. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me//  
  
Out of the corner of Yami's eye, he saw the man creating energy in his hand.  
  
/Sorry Yugi, I can't let you get hurt/ and dodged the blast.  
  
Luckily, the hall was empty.  
  
"No more!" he shouted, as he summoned his energy and held out a hand. "Fire rings!"  
  
The man growled as the rings of fire binded him.  
  
"Tell me who you are!" he demanded, as he crossed his arms.  
  
"I have many names, but you may call me Shi. Cause that's what I'm planning for you and my little one."  
  
Yami became enraged and back handed him.  
  
"Your little one!? I don't think so!"  
  
"You are blind aren't you?"  
  
Yami slapped him again.  
  
"Shut up! You will never touch Yugi as long as I'm alive!"  
  
The eye glowed on his forehead as did the puzzle glowed.  
  
"You will haunt Yugi no more! Soul Banishment!"  
  
Shi snarled as his soul was taken back to the shadow realm.  
  
"Mark my words! I will be back!"  
  
Once he was gone, Yami allowed Yugi to take over.  
  
//Thanks Yami-chan//  
  
/Your welcome. He was asking for it/  
  
//Did you have to be so harsh?//  
  
/He was already a soul, otherwise a body would have fell./  
  
//What got you so ticked?//  
  
/Ticked?/  
  
//Mad//  
  
/.....nothing. Hey, shouldn't you be visiting your grandfather?/  
  
//(Gasp) Shoot! Okay, talk to you later!// and ran back into the elevator.  
  
/Wait! Isn't this the floor?/  
  
Yugi froze, calculating, then slapped his forehead.  
  
//Baka! Thanks Yami// and ran in the other direction.  
  
Yami smiled, while shaking his head.  
  
'Yugi, sometimes your so funny' ***************************************************************  
  
Yugi opened the door and smiled as he saw his jijian reading a book.  
  
"Konichiwa Jijian!"  
  
He looked up and smiled.  
  
"I thought you forgot about me," he joked.  
  
"Oh, jijian. That would never happen," and plopped down in a chair.  
  
"I thought I heard something out there."  
  
"Uhhhh....yeah, um, a nurse knocked over a cart."  
  
"Really?" he asked, unamused.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
/He doesn't believe you/  
  
//I can see that//  
  
/And that stupid grin on your face doesn't help either/  
  
//Thanks for being supportive//  
  
/No problem/  
  
Yugi sweatdropped.  
  
"Jijian, how are you feeling?" he asked to change the subject.  
  
"Fine. The doctor said I only need to stay for a couple of more days."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Yugi. Not much of a vacation."  
  
"It's alright. I made friends."  
  
'Well at least I think'  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Yugi. Mr.Motoh."  
  
"Hey, Ryou," Yugi greeted.  
  
"Good morning Ryou."  
  
Ryou sat next to Yugi and smiled.  
  
"Ryou, you haven't exactly told us about yourself. So why don't you," suggested Sugoroku.  
  
"Alright. I'm Ryou Bakura. My father is also an archaeologist. I just travel with him."  
  
"Oh, cool!"  
  
"Yugi," said his jijian.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Since I will be in the hospital for a while, why don't you and Ryou hang out."  
  
"Sure. Why not," said Yugi.  
  
Suddenly, a plump nurse came in with a scrowl on her face.  
  
"Alright boys, out! Mr. Motoh needs his rest," and shoved them out.  
  
"Well, what do you want to do?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Well......"Yugi started, when his stomach growled.  
  
He blushed.  
  
"I know a good burger stand," Ryou suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Yugi exclaimed. ***************************************************************  
  
Shi gazed into his mirror of mist, watching Yugi and Ryou.  
  
"Failed again, huh?"  
  
"Shut up Bakura!" he growled.  
  
A smirk formed on the tomb robbers face.  
  
"Temper, temper," he tsked.  
  
"You would be fustrated to if you keep having interferences. As long as I'm trapped, it will be more difficult to kill him. And seems I have a new certain person to deal with."  
  
"So he's back," Bakura growled.  
  
"Yes. And he's not getting away from what he did long ago." ***************************************************************  
  
Ryou and Yugi sat on a bench, eatting the hamburgers from the hamburger stand.  
  
"MMMMMM! This is better then Japan's!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, I agree."  
  
"You've been there?"  
  
"Yes. I originally lived there."  
  
"Intreasting."  
  
"Oh,dear. I better grab some napkins. Father won't be happy if I get hamburgr juice on my clothes," and got up and went to the stand.  
  
//Yami? Want to come out?//  
  
/I don't know...../  
  
//Pllleeeeeaaaaaasssssssseeeeee!//  
  
Yami chuckled.  
  
/Alright/  
  
The puzzle flashed and Yugi gasped as he felt a sharp tug.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
Yugi looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Hamburger. Want to try some?"  
  
"Uh....I guess."  
  
Yugi carefully ripped the burger in half and gave him a piece. Yami looked at it curiously and took a bite.  
  
"So, how is it?"  
  
"It's......simply delicious," and continued eatting.  
  
"Hey Yugi.....who are you? Not to be rude or anything," Ryou asked, who just came back.  
  
"Nami," he answered, while still chewing.  
  
"Nami?"  
  
"Yami. Yami, don't talk with your mouth full."  
  
Yami swallowed.  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
Yugi and Ryou started laughing, while Yami continued eatting.  
  
"Want a napkin?" Ryou offered.  
  
"Thanks," said Yugi and handed it to Yami.  
  
He only raised his eyebrow at him, since his mouth was full.  
  
"There's juice on your chin," Yugi pointed out.  
  
Yami nodded in thanks and wipped it.  
  
"So, Yami. Are you Yugi's older brother?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Eph."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He swallowed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why weren't you at the palace with Yugi and Mr.Motoh?"  
  
Yami stopped chewing and seemed to be thinking.  
  
"He didn't want to join us," Yugi answered. "He thinks tombs are boring."  
  
Yami chocked.  
  
"Uh.....I mean, he had to finish a project and was going to see it later."  
  
/Good come back/  
  
//Did you choke on what I said or you swallowed to fast?//  
  
/...both/  
  
"Yami," said Ryou.  
  
He looked up at him.  
  
"Where did you come from all of a sudden? I mean, I was just getting some napkins and appear."  
  
"I....was walking around and coincidently.....saw Yugi and joined him."  
  
"I see."  
  
//I don't think he believes us//  
  
/I know. That could be a problem/  
  
//No kidding//  
  
"Yugi! Yami! And....uh...what's your name?" came a voice.  
  
"Hey Jou!" Yugi greeted with a wave. "This is Ryou."  
  
"Where were you two!? I looked all over the hospital and a nurse said you left with someone."  
  
Yugi blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Oops. Sorry Jou, I forgot."  
  
"Ah, it's alright," he said with is goofy grin.  
  
Suddenly, he snarled and stomped to a couple nearthe burger stand. He grabbed the boy and dragged him over.  
  
"Honda! Stop hitting on my sister!" Jou yelled.  
  
Honda blinked.  
  
"I'm not. Honest."  
  
"I saw that arm wiggling for her waist."  
  
"No, no you got it all wrong."  
  
"Something wrong Jou?" came a sweet voice.  
  
Jou looked to the side to see Shizuka staring.  
  
"Uh...no! Of course not," he said sheepishly and dropped Honda.  
  
"Jou, who are your friends?" she asked, indicating to a staring Yugi, Yami, and Ryou.  
  
"Oh! This is Yugi, his, I think, brother, and Ryou."  
  
"Nice to meet you all," said Shizuka happily.  
  
"Hi," greeted Yami.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Ryou.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," she said excitedly.  
  
She seemed really energetic. Her eyes focused on Yugi. Yugi looked back at her with an innocent smile. She giggled.  
  
"Your a cute little child."  
  
Yugi blushed.  
  
"Uh...I'm fourteen."  
  
She gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize....."  
  
"Don't worry sis. I did the same thing," said Jou.  
  
"He doesn't seem older then twelve," commented Honda.  
  
Yami covered his mouth, but Yugi knew he was smiling.  
  
//It's not funny// he pouted.  
  
/co....rse (snigger) not/  
  
//Humph!//  
  
/Oh, don't be mad/  
  
//I have feelings you know//  
  
/I know and I respect that/  
  
//Laughing at my height is respecting? That's new//  
  
Yami's eyes softened and took Yugi's hand and squeezed it.  
  
/Hey. It's just teasing fun. If it got really bad I'll take care of it/  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami, who smiled. Yugi finally smiled.  
  
//Thanks//  
  
/Your welcome/  
  
"...and probably can't reach the top locker," said Honda commented.  
  
He and Jou burst out laughing.  
  
"Jou! Honda!" scolded Shizuka. "Stop it! It's not funny!"  
  
They aburtly stopped.  
  
"Chill Shizuka, we were just teasing," protested Jou.  
  
"Yeah, but it's still mean."  
  
Ryou glanced at Yugi, who looked hurt.  
  
Shizuka turned to Yugi.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start trouble."  
  
Yugi looked up at Shizuka and saw tears forming as she looked down at the ground.  
  
"It's alright," said Yugi. "You didn't mean it."  
  
Ryou looked up at Jou and Honda.  
  
"Don't you have anything to say?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah," said Jou. "Sorry Yug. Didn't mean anything offencive."  
  
"Yeah, me to," added Honda.  
  
/See aibou/  
  
//Yeah. You're right//  
  
"By the way. This is my bud Honda. He came with us."  
  
"Hi," everyone greeted.  
  
He made a short wave.  
  
"Now let's get something to eat," said Jou. "I'm starving."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Yugi and Yami walked down the street.  
  
"Um..Yami. You might not want to walk there."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Voom!  
  
"Woah," said Yugi. "That's one fast car. Yami?"  
  
He looked up and sweatdropped.  
  
//Yami, please get off the lamp post. You're embarrassing me//  
  
Yami shakily looked down at Yugi, while still clinging to the lamp post.  
  
/What...the..h..heck is a lamp post. And....what..t..the heck was.....that!?/  
  
//A lamp post is what you are clinging on to and that's a car. People drive in those instead of chariotes these days.//  
  
Yami slid down.  
  
/Fascinating/ he mused, as they started walking again.  
  
"Yeah, and they have motorcycle to," and pointed to a bunch of them.  
  
Yami seemed to be intreasted.  
  
"And airplanes for transportation."  
  
Yami looked up from the motorcycle.  
  
"What's an airplane?"  
  
"Things that fly in the air."  
  
"I see. I think."  
  
Yugi laughed.  
  
"Come on."  
  
'This world is so complicated' he thought as Yugi pulled him. 'Cars, airplanes, motorcycles. What's next? A box that takes people up and down?'  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Just thinking," he stared at the box.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"An elevator. Sort of like a box that takes people up and down."  
  
'I should have known better' ***************************************************************  
  
Shi glared at the two in the mirror. It focosed on Yami.  
  
"So little pharaoh," he spat. "You've come back after all these years."  
  
He smirked evilly.  
  
"But only to have your spirit crushed again," and laughed roughly.  
  
It echoed in emtyness of the shadow realm. The mirror flashed and Yugi appeared. He aburtly stopped and glared.  
  
"Little one. Will you never die? Always have to the little shining star. Till I snuff it out!" and punched the mirror.  
  
It cracked and shattered. Blood dripped un noticed down his hand.  
  
"I swear I will break your soul pharaoh, even worse then last. And you my little one, will finally rest in peace!"  
  
Rough laughter echoed through the realm again, this time even harsher. ***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Whew done.  
  
Mamoru: Aibou. Chocies.  
  
Mijikai: Oh, yeah! I'm planning a Shizuka/Yugi. If you want me to change it to an Anzu/Yugi. I will.  
  
Yugi: No!  
  
Mijikai: What?  
  
Yugi: YOU'RE GOING TO PAIR ME UP WITH ANZU AND THEN SHE'LL GET PAIRED UP WITH YAMI AND I'M GOING TO DO SUICIDE!!! (Starts sobbing)  
  
Mijikai: (Huggs Yugi) It's alright. It's alright. Readers, votes due till Wednesday. Thanks. 


	6. Chapter Five: Old Faces

Mijikai: Hi everyone! Zan'nen for the long wait! I would have posted it last weekend if I didn't have to go on vacation. I got back late this Monday and I had double homework on Tuesday.  
  
Mamoru: She missed typing and the internet.  
  
Mijikai: Yeah, but I least I got the chapter written up. I hope it isn't getting dull, because I don't have an idea for a plot but a few events that I plan for the future. Hopefully I'll straighten them out. ***************************************************************  
  
loanshark: Mijikai: Arigato! I happy you are enjoying this and I'm sorry it took so long to get this up. Yugi: Yeah, who is the guy who keeps chasing me? Mijikai: Wait and find out! Yami: He better not hurt aibo! Mijikai: (Looking exasperated) Please do me a favor and reason with this guy. Please! Yugi: Arigato, loanshark and zan' nen it took so long. Yugi: thanks for voting too!  
  
ButterflyGuitar: Anzu: I am not annoying! Jou: (mouthing 'she is' behind her back) Yugi: (clapping hands) a vote! Another vote! Mijikai: I feel delighted I inspired you with a story and hope to read it (if I didn't already). Arigato and thank you for reviewing.  
  
llay: Yami: (blushing) Yugi: (giggles) Yami clung to a lamp post. How mature. Yami: Hey! Mijikai: I'm overjoyed you love the humor and hope you stay tuned for more!  
  
Ihire: Yugi: Hello again. We're glad you really love it and your hoping will be rewarded. Thank you for being patient for the next chapter! Yami: Wow. She must love your stories. Mijikai: (beaming) Because I'm good. Yami: (muttering) Yeah right. Mijikai: (Glaring) You have ten seconds to run. One, five, ten! (speeds after Yami) Yami: Hey! That's not ten! Mijikai: Close enough for me! Mamoru: (sigh) Oh, aibo. (cheery voice) Thank you for your reviews!  
  
Berenice Ishtar: Mijikai: Thank you for pointing out my spelling errors. Yami: (sniggering) Mijikai can't write. Mijikai: (chases Yami out of the room with a certain rod) Malik: Has anyone seen my rod?  
  
Jordan: Mijikai: Here's more for ya! Yami: How can Jordan think this is good? That's impossible! Mijikai: Oh, yeah. What is your idea of a good story? Yami: Old Yeller. They shot that damn dog good. Yugi: Poor Yeller! I feel so bad! Such a heart breaking story. Yami: It was not! Yugi: You're just saying that because you hate dogs. Yami: .....well, cat's are much better then a soppy dog. Mijikai: Let's leave Yami to his complaints. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
heart's blood: Mijikai: Thank you! Yami: (about to say something) Mijikai: Alright! I can't spell! Yami: And you can't spell in Japanese either. Mijikai: Can to! You're welcome is just a bit more complicated then the others. Yami: Complicated my butt. Yugi: thank you for pointing that out! (arguing in the background)  
  
Mijikai: Ummmm, the reviewer who doesn't put a name, can you put a name or a symbol? It would help a bunch. ^-^ I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'll try to update as fast as I can. Yugi: Are you sure () isn't it? Mijikai: (shrug) I don't know. Yugi: Thanks for reviewing! (waves) Bye.  
  
Midnightstarryangel: Mijikai: I can see your happy. (grins) Yugi: Well, if you haven't updated till who knows when of course they would. Mijikai: Stay tuned for more.  
  
Silver Ankh: Yugi: Cool! Another voter! Mijikai: Arigato for the compliment and I will keep it up. Yami: Unless I unplug the computer.... Mijikai: (grabs the back of Yami's coat) I don't think so. (turns smiling face to reviewer) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mijikai: I sincerly apologize. By the way.....it has been mostly voted for Yugi/Serenity.  
  
Jou: Congrats Yug!  
  
Yugi: (Blushing)  
  
Shizuka: (Blushing)  
  
Yami: Awwww. Aibo's blushing. ***************************************************************  
  
Chapter Five: Another enemy?  
  
After the following week, Sugoroku was realeased from the hospital and Yugi and Yami became better friends with Jou, Honda, Ryou, and Shizuka. Yugi kept Yami hidden from Sugoroku. He didn't want his jijian to have a heart attack when he just returned from the hospital. Yami didn't know if it was his imagination or not, but he noticed Shizuka staring at Yugi alot. Late that night, Yami lay in bed with Yugi resting beside him. Sugoroku was on an errand and said he would return soon.  
  
/AiboU?/  
  
//Hm?//  
  
/What do you think of Shizuka?/  
  
//She's pretty, funny, energetic//  
  
/Pretty?/  
  
//Yami?//  
  
/Yeah?/  
  
//Do you have a crush on Shizuka?//  
  
Yami almost fell off the bed.  
  
/...No!/  
  
//You seem to like her, because you always stare at her//  
  
/I like Shizuka as a friend, but not like a girlfriend/  
  
//Shy?//  
  
/No/  
  
//You like her! You like her!//  
  
/Yugi Motoh listen!/  
  
The line went dead silent.  
  
/Thank you. I've been watching her, because I noticed she's been staring at you./  
  
The link seemed to become even more silent, if that was possible.  
  
//.....Yami. Please don't kid about my life. It's painful enough//  
  
Yami sat up and looked at Yugi. He was on his side, back faced to him.  
  
"Aibou....."  
  
Yugi sniffed and wipped his eyes, and Yami put a hand to his shoulder.  
  
"Aibou. I would od nothing to hurt you. Besides, I'm not kidding. I think she does have a little something for you," and winked.  
  
Yugi looked up at him and blushed.  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"That must be Jijian. Time to go into the puzzle."  
  
Yami nodded and disappeared. Yugi got out of bed and opened the door.  
  
"Ah!" he shouted and slammed it shut. "Yami!  
  
The door burst open and the first thing that happened was a knife sliced the rope and it fell to the ground.  
  
"YAMI!!!"  
  
Shi grabbed Yugi.  
  
"You're weak and pathetic," he hissed.  
  
Yugi suddenly put his arms up and slid out of his shirt and grabbed the puzzle, as he ran out. Shi followed, while trying to swipe at him with his blade.  
  
"Yami! Yami!"  
  
/Y...y..yu.../  
  
The connection was broken.  
  
"Someone please help me!"  
  
"Yugi! Duck!"  
  
Yugi dived to the ground, as something flew above him and hit Shi full in the chest. Shi staggard while growling at the person in front of him.  
  
"Jou!?"  
  
"Keep down Yug!"  
  
"You little amater!" Shi spat.  
  
"I was," said Jou. "But know I'm a master," and threw a glowing orb at him.  
  
"Jou!?"  
  
"Explain later, let's bail!"  
  
He grabbed Yugi and started running. Yugi quickly tied the puzzle through his belt loop on his jeans.  
  
"YUGIOH!"  
  
"Say some...."  
  
"I think you can put me down know."  
  
Jou looked down and in his surprise, dropped his bundle.  
  
"Yami? I thought I was carring Yug."  
  
"Never mind that!" and got up, dusting himself off.  
  
Then turned sharply to Shi.  
  
"I thought I banished you!"  
  
"Ha! You think you can banish me when I'm already trapped? You pathetic ass!"  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that! Kiyoroakasa! I think he deserves some time in the dungeons!" he shouted.  
  
He suddely, looked shocked.  
  
"Huh? Where....where did that come from?"  
  
//Yami! Watch out!//  
  
"Wha....Ah!" he shouted as he was hit in the chest.  
  
//Yami! NO!//  
  
Yami hit the wall and was knocked out.  
  
//YAMI// Yugi screamed.  
  
Some kind of anger swelled up within him, and soon filled his mind. He seperated from Yami and stood up, glaring.  
  
"So, the little brat decided to come out and play," he mocked.  
  
"Why you!"  
  
Jou was about to throw another orb of light, when Yugi held up a hand.  
  
"Shi! You aren't going to haunt me anymore!"  
  
"Humph! Right!" and a knife slid into his hand and he threw it.  
  
At the same time, Jou threw the orb and Shi gave an anguish cry and disinigrated.  
  
"Yugi? Yugi!' ******************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Thanks for staying tune. Bye!  
  
(only joking!) ******************************************************************  
  
Yugi stared at the knife inches from his face. He gulped. The knife was removed and Yugi looked up at violet eyes.  
  
"Y....y....yami?"  
  
He had a cut on his forehead and the leather on his chest looked charred.  
  
"Aibou. Are you alright?" Yami asked with concern.  
  
Yugi took a deep breath and said, "I should be asking yoiu that. You're the one who got hit and hit the wall on your head."  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Well, I'm not the one who almost got scewered with a knife."  
  
"So, I didn't bleed."  
  
Yami smiled as he shook his head. Yugi smiled back, then turned to Jou curiously.  
  
"What's with the orbs?" he asked, curiously.  
  
Jou blushed and put a hand on the back of his head.  
  
"Well.....I don't know how to explain....but.....I descovered I have that ability two years ago. My sister knows, but mom and pop don't."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Wait a second. If I was holding Yug, then Yami, then you're both here......my head hurts."  
  
Yugi laughed in a fit of giggles.  
  
"I guess we trust you enough. This is Yami. He came from the puzzle I solves a while ago."  
  
"I see.....I think.....right?"  
  
"Never had the patience to figure it out, huh, Shimpai."  
  
Jou looked at Yugi confused.  
  
"Shimpai? My name's Jou."  
  
Yugi shook his head.  
  
"Sorry Jou, I don't know where that came from."  
  
"You are all idiots!" came a growl from the shadows.  
  
They turned to the figure leaning on the wall.  
  
"Ryou?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Ha! That weak pathetic kid? No. I'm a spirit who was sealed in the ring by him!" he shouted as he pointed at Yami.  
  
Yami looked confused.  
  
"I did nothing."  
  
"Nothing? Don't play dumb pharaoh."  
  
"Pharaoh?"  
  
"Poor pathetic fool. Don't have you're memories back," he taunted.  
  
Yami may not have known what he was talking about, but it was making his blood boil. Suddenly, something clicked.  
  
'Wait. Banura, Sankura,.....Bakura! He ....stole.....tomb....wait! He's the tomb robber!'  
  
Yami's eyes glared and pointed a finger at him.  
  
"Bakura! You're the tomb robber! I remember you!"  
  
Bakura seemed unempressed and only smirked.  
  
"Is that it? Is that all you can remember pharaoh?"  
  
"You...you," he closed his eyes for a second, then they snapped open.  
  
"You tried to rob my father's tomb! Tried to kill me! And killed my love!"  
  
"Still sulking over that mesuinu? I'm surprised," he said lazily.  
  
Yami hand clenched and his eyes burned with fury.  
  
"Yugi. Jou. Best you leave."  
  
Jou looked confused as he looked from one to the other, but Yugi looked worried.  
  
"Well, this is a little more then I suspected. Although, I didn't come for you, this time. I came for the puzzle. And since I can only take it by beating little Yugi in a duel or killing him, I best do the quickest, for my patients runs dry."  
  
Yami shoved Yugi behind him.  
  
"Over my dead body!"  
  
"Very true, since I will kill him over your dead body!" and lunged for Yugi.  
  
Yami grabbed him and jumped out of the way.  
  
"Aibou. You okay?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Jou stood straight and put two hands out.  
  
"Stay back! Or else!"  
  
"And what do you plan to do, weak one?"  
  
"HEAVEN'S LIGHT!"  
  
A huge blast of light came from his hands and Bakura seemed surprised. Then, at the last minute, he held out his hands.  
  
"DARKNESS OF JIGOKU!"  
  
A black mist came hurdling towards the light. They collided and Jou and Bakura both tried to push theirs forward. Jou started sweating and the light faltered.  
  
"Jou!" both Yami and Yugi shouted.  
  
Jou suddenly collapsed and Bakura's Darkness of Jigoku blasted at them.  
  
"Mirror force!"  
  
The attack was bounced back at Bakura and he was hit head on. He fell unconsious.  
  
"Nice job Jou," Yugi praised as he slapped him on the back.  
  
"That wasn't me," he wheezed.  
  
"Oh, then you?"  
  
"Wasn't me aibou."  
  
"Well, it wasn't me."  
  
"Then you?" questioned Jou.  
  
"Me," came a voice, as they stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Yugi gasped.  
  
"Anzu!?" ******************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: I hope to finish up the next chapter in the weekend, hopefully.  
  
Mamoru: Thank you and please review.  
  
Mijikai: Sorry it took so long and I regret to say it will be pretty slow. Hopefully summer vacation will be easier. 


	7. Chapter Six: Comfort

Mijikai: I'm really, really sorry! I know it's been months since I last updated, but, in truth, I had some very bad writers block. I didn't even know the plot for heavens sakes! Fortunately when I was listening to the disc Dueling to Music, I just figured one out when I was listening to No Matter What, and know, hopefully, chapters will come more swiftly.  
  
Mamoru: Well, let's get started, na?  
  
Mijikai: Right! On with the fan fic! ************************************************************** "Anzu!" Yugi shouted, with stunned surprise.  
  
There in the shadows was a young woman who had brown hair to her shoulders and wore a sleeveless shirt with a mini skirt that was lime green. Her eyes were cerileun and her gaze locked onto his. She smiled gently.  
  
"I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken with someone else. My name is Tamai," she introduced as she stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Now that she was exposed with the light, Yugi know could see that she wasn't Anzu but someone else.  
  
"Who are you and what is your buisness here?" Yami asked, suspiciously.  
  
She looked at him with surprise at his coldness and she cast her eyes down, not being able to hold his gaze. Yugi noticed her discomfort and touched her hand lightly.  
  
"Don't mind Yami, we've been having trouble with some...certain people, so he's a bit suspicous with anyone with...magic."  
  
She smiled down at him and placed a hand on his head.  
  
"So your the famous Yugi."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
An uneasy silence fell over them as they were unsure on what to say.  
  
"Hey, uh...you seeing anyone?" Jou asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes, actually."  
  
"Oh...bummer," he muttered.  
  
Yugi laughed as he caught that.  
  
"I thank you for saving our lives," said Yami suddenly. "Though I would like to know more about you."  
  
"All you need to know is that I'll be watching you two and I will come when help is ever needed. Especially you...young pharaoh."  
  
Yami's gaze latched onto her's.  
  
"What do you know of me being pharaoh?"  
  
"That is for you do figure out, young Yami..." she said as she started melting into the shadows.  
  
"Wait! Tell me what this all means! How am I pharaoh!" Yami shouted after her.  
  
"Follow you heart," is all they heard, before she was gone.  
  
"What...was that all about?" Jou asked as he sweatdropped.  
  
"I don't know. Yami?" Yugi asked as he eyed the spirit who stood there staring at where Tamai had been.  
  
"Yam..."  
  
"Yugi! I just had an urgent call and...I...my word..."  
  
All three looked up towards the elevator and Yugi smiled sheepishly as his jijian looked from Yami to him then back again.  
  
"There's two of you!" he shouted, before fainting.  
  
All three sweat dropped as Yugi went to his jijian and tried waking him up.  
  
"Uhhhh...I think Shizuka is wanting me right now, bye!" said Jou as he ran down the hall.  
  
"Jou! Wait!" Yugi yelled, but he already disappeared. "Yami, help me pick him up and we'll place him on the bed."  
  
Yami nodded and scooped him up and carried him to one of the beds, while Yugi wetted a towel and placed it on Sugoroku's brow. After an hour or so, Sugoroku stirred and opened his eyes to see the eyes of a very concerned Yugi.  
  
"Yugi? Ooooo. I just dreamed that I saw two of you in the hall."  
  
"Uhhhhhh, Jijian, there's something I need to tell you. There is two of us."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Calm down Jijian," Yugi soothed as he gestered Yami to come into view. "This is Yami."  
  
"Greetings sir."  
  
Sugoroku studied him and gave Yugi a curious glance.  
  
"Where did he come from? How did he get here? Why haven't you mentioned this before?" he asked question after question.  
  
Yugi looked really uncomfortable, so Yami put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Sir, I think it best for one question at a time. Aibou can't answer them all at once."  
  
Sugoroku sighed, and nodded as he forced himself to become calm.  
  
"Alright. First things first. Who are you?" he asked as he eyed Yami.  
  
"I am Yami, I was freed from the puzzle when you're grandson solved the puzzle earlier."  
  
"Well that explains a few things. Yugi, why didn't you tell me there was a spirit living in the puzzle?"  
  
"I'm sorry Jijiian, but I didn't think about it till now," Yugi said sheepishly with a faint tinge of pink on his nose.  
  
"Ah, Yugi. You don't seem to tell me anything anymore," he said sadly. "It almost seems like you don't trust me."  
  
Sugoroku immeditally regreted saying that as he saw horror fill Yugi's face and tears of shame filled the tips of his eyes. Yami immeditaly put an arm around his shoulders and murmured things that he thought would soothe him, but he seemed in a trance. Sugoroku stood and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Yugi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I just feel useless...that you're hurting and I can't do anything about it. There are many secrets I bet you keep, like Yami, but this one I'm not concerned about mind you."  
  
Yugi couldn't help but smile at that statemeant.  
  
"But what I do mind is that I don't know if the secret is something dangerous to you. If it is, I want to help you. Don't push me away, please."  
  
Yugi nodded, and wipped his eyes.  
  
"I"m sorry, it's just...I don't want to be a burden to you, Jijian. You already do so much for me. I just don't want to trouble you with anything else."  
  
"That is what I'm here for Yugi. To help you."  
  
"And I," added Yami.  
  
Yugi smiled as he jumped into his Jijians arms, and felt someone hugging him from behind. It actually felt...nice. For some reason, deep inside, he felt...happy. But wasn't he already happy? He shrugged it off and just slipped into the comfort of the embraces.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: -_- Not very exciting but it will improve when I have more time to think. ^_^ Promise!  
  
Yami: That's a finally. I bet they thought you abandoned it.  
  
Mijikai: (looking shocked) Of course not! I would never abandone a fic...  
  
Yami: How about all those binder full that are incomplete?  
  
Mijikai: They suck.  
  
Yami: Ha! You admitted it.  
  
Mijikai: Shut up!  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrop) Well until next time! And we apologize again for the long wait. 


	8. Chapter Seven: Aibou

Mijikai: Well I haven't written this in a while…

Yami: Tell me about it.

Yugi: You didn't update this Winter Break.

Mijikai: I was having too much fun with my own free time. --

Yami: Ah, well, no problem. Just quit.

Mijikai: What do you mean quit?

Yami: Well for one thing…

Yugi: Oh dear.

I:I

Guardian Angel

Chapter Seven

The man, Bakura, glanced down at the swirling cloudy glass as he glared angrily at the smiling Pharaoh.

"The Pharaoh, who twisted my soul, is now happy and I, who was the victim, ended up in this hell," he spat and glanced back as he saw the man, Shi, sitting on what appeared to be nothing and seemed to be chanting.

Heavy chains bound his hands and ankles to the realm of darkness and shadow, yet they were breaking. Bakura could easily see the cracks and chipping of the bindings.

'And I thought the chains of shadow were suppose to hold their prisoners forever,' Bakura thought cynically as he walked towards the man.

"You're not going to succeed," Bakura hissed in the man's ear and the man glared up at him. "Try and try yet these chains just teasingly crack and crumble but still hold you here. And while you're on your ass trying to free yourself your little guppy is still out there, happy. How does that make you feel?"

The man looked up from his shaggy black hair and showed his teeth.

"If you're trying to intimidate me…"

Bakura shrugged as he went back to the glass.

"Now why should I want to intimidate you?" he asked tauntingly. "You're my key for revenge."

Shi snorted.

"All I want is to tear that little brats wings off and finally drag him here where he belongs. I have no intention of being a tool of revenge for you."

Bakura placed a finger to his lips.

"Now let's think here. You were a floating body, with chains wrapped tightly around you. And then I came a long…and our agreement was that if I freed most of your chains you'd work under me. Hmmm…does that not mean you _did_ agree to my tool for revenge?" Bakura asked and smirked. "I think it does."

Shi snarled under his breath.

"You were suppose to _work_ for _me_," he hissed.

Bakura shrugged.

"I'm not the "following" type," Bakura said and sniggered. "And you thought I would work for you? No wonder the bastard pharaoh defeated you long ago."

Shi got up and grabbed Bakura around his neck.

"I could snap your neck in half."

"Try," Bakura said and when Shi's hands started tightening their grip, something under Bakura's shirt glowed and Shi was thrown back. "Oooh, hope I didn't hurt you too bad."

His sarcastic laughter annoyed Shi to no end as he scrambled up.

"Now, if you could be a good boy for a moment," Bakura said and gestured with a long finger. "Look in the mirror."

Shi did and his eyes darkened with hate as he saw the boy, Yugi, being hugged my his Oji-san and by the young Pharaoh. He spat on the surface and Bakura wrinkled his nose as he flicked his hand over it.

"Clean that up. I don't want to see your phlegm on this mirror or anywhere except in your mouth."

Shi only shrugged but felt a bit smug he was able to wipe that smile off of the arrogant brat's face.

"Now, as I was going say, I will open the exit again. This time, instead of being stupid and trying to kill the brat head on, bring him here."

"Bring the brat here?"

"Had it ever occurred to you that you could?" Bakura asked rolling his eyes, and Shi looked away.

It didn't occur to him.

"You see, this here, is our turf. You've been trying to kill him on his. If you bring him here, the Pharaoh and your Yugi will be at a disadvantage, while we dark souls will have the greatest advantage."

"But it would be almost useless to bring him here. They'll still be in body and…"

Bakura raised an eyebrow and Shi immediately shut up. He knew that look. It was the look Bakura gave him when he thought he was saying something stupid.

"Trust me, even if he weren't a soul down here, it would still work," Bakura said as he turned back to the mirror. "A body has warmth while we souls are cold. We'll suck the light from him and then his body will be like us, a cold empty shell. Of course I'll need to distract the Pharaoh long enough for that to happen. And when the boy dies, so will the Pharaoh."

Shi nodded slowly.

"By the way, Shi, you never did really explain to me why you want revenge on the boy's soul."

Shi's lips pressed together into a thin line as he shook his head.

"The boy and I have a long feud going on. You wouldn't understand."

"No and I wouldn't care either," Bakura said.

"Then why did you ask?"

"I like the way your face contorts to hate and anger," Bakura said with a laugh as he disappeared into the swirling black mist.

Shi glared at where the brat had been before turning back to the mirror as Yugi smiled.

That smile…the smile he wanted to break badly.

'Someday,' he thought. 'Someday I will.'

I:I

"Pan…cakes?" Yami asked, as he stared down at the round flat bread.

The stuff didn't look too tasty as it was brown from back to front but the edge was all white. The middle didn't look cooked.

"Uh huh," Yugi said with a nod. "They're good with butter and syrup."

Yami's head was reeling at all the new words that were thrown at him and stared in a daze as Yugi pointed to the butter and syrup.

"And this is fully cooked?" Yami asked as he poked at the thing with his fork.

"Yes."

"I don't know. Bread is usually brown all the way."

"But this isn't bread Yami. Well…sort of…but…just try some, it's good."

Yami cut a small piece and placed it into his mouth.

"It's sweeter then bread."

"Yeah, and it tastes even better with this," Yugi said and poured the syrup on top of the pancakes,despite Yami's protests.

Yami didn't quite want to try this syrup. It didn't look good either.

"The syrup will make the pancakes even sweeter."

With his purple eyes, he glanced from the food to Yugi's smile, and then back to his now…soaking pancakes.

In truth, Yami didn't have much of a sweet tooth, but he didn't have the heart to say this to his aibou. With a forced smile, he took a small bite and just as he suspected, it was too sweet.

He tried not to wince visibly as the shocking flavor hit his tongue and when Yugi turned his head as his Oji-san came in the room, he chugged his orange juice and slid the pancakes onto Sugoroku's plate.

"Morning Yugi, Yami," Sugoroku said cheerfully.

"Morning Oji-san," Yugi said.

"Morning," Yami said and munched on dry bread from the basket.

He appreciated that his aibou was trying to get him used to the new things around him, but for breakfast he preferred what he knew he liked. Eggs, dry bread, and fruit.

"I got a notice today that a new crew explored more of that palace we found Yugi," Sugoroku said as he sat down and glanced down at his plate. "Did someone take a bite of my pancakes?"

Yami shifted his eyes and took up a knife.

With one smooth motion, hesliced away the eaten part and threw it out the window.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted and ran to the window and looked down. "You can't just throw food out the window!"

"Why?" Yami asked, as he wiped his sticky fingers on a napkin. "The animals will eat it."

"It could have hit someone down there," Yugi said, gesturing frantically to the window.

Yami shrugged.

"Their fault for standing there."

"Yami," Yugi said sternly, and he glanced at his aibou's angry face.

"Alright, I won't do it anymore," Yami promised and held up his right hand. "My promise."

"Good, then you can apologize to the man down there," Yugi said and Sugoroku choked.

"It actually hit someone!"

"Unfortunately."

"Oh boy," Sugoroku murmured as his face flushed.

Yami glanced from Grandfather to grandson not quite sure why they were getting so worked up in him throwing food out of the window. He did it all the time in…well…somewhere. It was just a habit he remembered. He looked in distaste at the stickiness that was still on his fingers and stood up.

"I'm going to wash," he said and headed towards the bathroom.

"You want me to draw the bath?" his aibou asked and Yami felt his face grow hot.

"No, my charge shouldn't be acting like a servant for me," Yami said, then smirked as a joke came to his mind. "But your Oji-san on the other hand…"

"Not on your life," Sugoroku said as he took a bite of the pancakes. "Unless you're crippled or sick, and you're neither."

Yami sneezed.

"Nice try," Sugoroku said as he continued eating.

Yami shrugged.

"Thought I'd try," he said as he went inside.

At first he felt overwhelmed as he looked at all the different objects in the bathroom, but with a deep breath, he got onto his knees and pulled the tab that was labeled "H".

He hissed at the hot water that hit his hand, and pulled the "C" tab.

Steam filled the bathroom quickly and he continuously stirred his hand in the water to make sure it wouldn't get to cold or to hot.

As the water rose, Yami quickly turned the water tabs off before the bath overflowed…like the last time he first used the bath.

Feeling the water again, he sighed. The water was more on the too warm side but it would do. He stripped and slid into the water, sighing in pleasure as the water lapped onto his skin.

Glancing around slowly, he suddenly felt alone.

"I return home…to find it no longer exists," he whispered as he sank deeper into the water.

I:I

Yugi read the notice over before handing it back to his Oji-san.

"They're going to actually transport the whole thing to England?"

"Yep."

"But wouldn't that be fragile work?"

"Not for them," Surogoku said. "That palace is money for the government and they will get it no matter what."

"But it's big and most of it is ruined from the cave in…"

"Yes, but the Pharaoh's room and his mysterious companions is still in tact."

"Is it?" Yugi asked with hope.

Hehadfelt somethingspecial from those rooms and was glad that the magic hadn't been buried underneath rock and rubble.

"Surprisingly when the rubble was cleared out, the rooms were not damaged."

"Hey…Oji-san."

"Nani?"

"Let's take Yami back to the palace."

"I don't know, it's no longer our find…"

"But it should be!" Yugi said determinedly. "We found it first. And I think Yami will be able to find some things out if he goes back there."

"How so?"

"Well…this woman appeared and she said that Yami was a Pharaoh. And we were in a Pharaoh's palace right? So couldn't there be some kind of connection?"

Sugoroku frowned at this.

"It's a stretch. There were many pharaohs a long time ago…"

"But I found this Pharaoh's puzzle there," Yugi pointed out and Surogoku threw up his hands.

"I give, we'll go when Yami's done."

"Yes!" Yugi said and stood up and knocked on the bathroom door. "Yami!"

There was a stir inside.

"Huh? Is something wrong aibou?"

"When you're done, there's someplace Oji-san and I want to take you."

"Alright," Yami called from inside and he could hear Yami getting out of the water.

As the door opened, Yami stood in the doorway with a curious look on his face.

"Where are we going?"

Yugi's face turned red as he stared at the young Pharaoh that stood before him… naked. Water ran down Yami's glistening wet body, his spiked hair flattened a bit towards the shoulders.

With a cry, Yugi covered his eyes and turned away.

"What's wrong aibou!" Yami asked with worry and Yugi's face grew more heated as Yami grasped his shoulders.

"No, no, I'm alright. But Yami, in this time…we're not so open with nakedness."

"Huh?" Yami asked, then he suddenly laughed which caused Yugi to peek through his fingers to look up at Yami's amused face. "Are you saying this is all because I'm naked?"

"Yes," Yugi said slowly.

Yami shook his head.

"You are all certainly a mystery to me, aibou. I am male, and so are you, right?"

"Of course I am!"

"Then what is there to be modest about? Unless there is something I have that you don't that I'm not aware off."

Yugi glared.

"Humph, of course I do…although I'm not as tall…and good looking as you…"

Yami raised an eyebrow and Yugi turned his back again.

"Just please put something on Yami."

"If it makes you more comfortable, aibou," Yami said and when Yugi glanced back, he was relieved that Yami now covered a towel around his waist. "I still don't understand why it's so embarrassing. We are both male and have a male sex org…"

"It's because in this time we don't walk around naked!" Yugi shouted, feeling very uncomfortable and embarrassed. "I mean, do you want to see Oji-san naked!"

"Okay, that's enough," Sugoroku said as he got up. "You can talk all you want about nakedness, but when you involve me, that's when I draw the line."

Yugi nodded but hurried towards the bed and flung himself on top of it, throwing his pillow over his head.

'This is more embarrassing then when Grandpa tried giving me the "Bird and bees" talk,' Yugi thought.

He felt the bed suddenly sink and a hand touch his shoulder gently.

"Aibou?"

Yugi scrunched his pillow over his head harder. He really didn't want to have another argument like that with Yami again.

"I apologize."

Yugi blinked and glanced up from under his pillow. Yami's face was sincere and even innocent looking with his strands of black and red hair falling on his cheeks and shoulders.

"I am still learning, so please be patient with me."

Yugi sat up and nodded.

"It's alright…I'm just not used to those kinds of conversations with anyone."

"Although I would like you to still explain to me why you people are so embarrassed."

"Another time," Yugi said, his cheeks heating up again.

"Very well then," Yami said and stood up, and Yugi couldn'thelp but stare.

Such a slender back and nicely toned muscles.

'Will I look like that when I grow older?' Yugi thought curiously and glanced down at himself.

Right now, Yugi was scrawny and barely had muscles.

He glanced at Yami again as he changed and glanced at himself again.

'Well…now that I think of it….Yami is a couple of years older then me, physically, so if he looks like me that means I'll look like him when I get older. Cool! I definitely willscore some girls if I look like Yami in a couple of years.'

"Is it normal to grin widely at nothing?" Yami suddenly asked and Yugi started, throwing his head back tosee an upside downYami, who now wore loose jeans that ended at the knees, tied with a thick belt with a loose red t-shirt on, looking down at him.

His hair still hung loose around his shoulders, wet and his purple eyes were staring at Yugi curiously.

"Uhhh…if your day dreaming about something exciting yeah," Yugi said with a grin.

"Can I ask what you were day dreaming about?" Yami asked.

"Well I figured that in a couple of years I'll be like you, right? Tall handsome and good looking! Which means I'll probably could score a girlfriend!"

Yami blinked.

"But why would you want to be tall and good looking?"

"Yami please tell me you didn't ask me that," Yugi said as he buried his face in his hands.

"What I meant was, shouldn't you be happy the way you are?" Yami asked tucking his hands in his pockets. "Small and kind?"

"No," Yugi said as he got off of the bed. "Oji-san, we're ready to go!"

"I like you the way you are," came a murmur and Yugi glanced behind him.

"You say something Yami?"

Yami shrugged.

"No."

I:I

"But…"

"I'm sorry, but the property is off limits to civilians," the man said for the tenth time.

"…But…" Yugi tried again and the man rolled his eyes. "Look kid, we're still clearing out the cave in that happened here and we can't have anyone going in there but professionals."

"Oji-san's a professional," Yugi pointed out.

"I don't care, you're all _not_ gong in there," the man said, pointing to the palace.

"People's rights!" Yugi shouted.

"To bad kid, now leave before I call the guards over!" the man shouted back.

Yugi glared.

"Yugi, let's leave the nice man alone now," Sugoroku said, laughing nervously.

Sugoroku tried reasoning with the man politely but Yugi had gotten frustrated and started arguing with the man, fiercely. And it wasn't helping at all.

"But…" Yugi protested, but a hand grasped his shoulder tightly.

"It's alright aibou. You can show me another time," Yami said with a smile, and looked at the man with a grim expression. "Excuse me sir, but it seems my aibou wanted to show me something here. And it would be much appreciated if you would allow him too."

"Kid, I told your little brother…"

"He's not my brother."

"Little cousin, little kid, I don't care," the man said. "But bottom line is, your not getting in there."

Yami stared at the man for a long time, and could feel a surge of power coursing through him as he looked through the man's eyes into his mind.

_You will let us in. Tonight!_

"You can all come later tonight," the man said, and Yami smiled in satisfaction.

Yugi looked surprised.

"But you said it was of limits."

The man's slack expression returned too normal.

"It is!"

Yami narrowed his eyes as he went into the man's mind again.

_You will let us in, and you will make an exception for us. _

"But I'll make an exception for all of you," the man said.

Sugoroku raised an eyebrow as did Yugi but he nodded.

"Okay, but you better not go back on it," Yugi said and turned. "Maybe we can check out the town some more while we wait for tonight."

Yami smiled.

"That will be nice," he said, feeling happy that he was able to give his aibou what he wanted.

As the three left the site, Yami glared at the man, leaving him with one last message.

_If you don't keep your promise, your soul will be banished to hell._

The man looked shaken as he looked around frantically for the voice, before shaking his head and walking away.

Yami snorted in satisfaction before placing a hand on his aibou's shoulder.

"Where will you take me now?" he asked.

"Souvenir shopping," Yugi said.

I:I

Mijikai: Okay, my brain's run out of ideas.

Yami: You give them a chapter then don't update for a year, how nice.

Mijikai: You love making me feel bad don't you?

Yami: I try.

Mijikai: XP

Yugi:…Is Yami going to fall in love with me or something?

Mijikai: I don't know. It originally was going to be you and Jounouchi's sister Shizuka but then I got into shonen ai so I don't know.

I know I didn't update in forever, but Review! And I fixed my prologue! Yay!


End file.
